A Twisted Kind of Love
by testarossa
Summary: yandere ;; Len starts to get an unhealthy obsession with Rin's beautiful smiles... — • • len ო rin
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**** A Twisted Love Story**

**Rating :**** T (gore and violence in later chapters!)  
**

**_EDIT_: beta'd by the awesome Tsuki-Chama  
now its nice and clean :3**

—ஐ—

**UPDATE 1.21.10 : thank you everyone for the 10,000+ views!! i love you all so much i'm going to fix some inconsistencies and put in some some extra scenes i've been meaning to add before, but i forgot derp  
and MAYBE, an extra chapter ;3  
**

* * *

"_**He's all yours. Your mother and I both hope you love it."**_

_**-Dad and Mom**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_And there you have it. My mom and dad were always overseas these days, thanks to their jobs. This is what they usually do to compensate their absence; send gifts. It's not enough though. In truth, the person who's always been there for me is my grandmother, my real "mother", my usual caretaker. But I tend not to dwell on it. It doesn't really matter these days… _

_I wordlessly placed the card down on the nearby coffee table softly, and my lips curled into a disappointed smile._

_My grandmother pushed the life-size box in front of me on its side, straining herself. I smiled and thanked her, and she waved it off and collapsed in the chair nearest to her._

_I looked to the box, wrapped neatly in a way that reminds me of Christmas. The wrapping was very decorated; a brilliant red with specks of big colorful dots covering it, and a great, tidy, silvery bow at the top._

_It's just a birthday for crying out loud…_

_I sighed loudly, and my grandmother giggles, knowing exactly what I was thinking._

_I started to rip off the wrappings like… well, a child on Christmas morning. Oh, I hope it's a miniature steamroller! I remember when my parents gave me one of those when I was younger, screaming "WRRRYY" while chasing my grandmother around the house._

_Good times._

_I ripped and ripped excitedly and it was revealing so much more. It was brown! Oh maybe it's a new table set this time, or maybe a desk? What else is brown? It was starting to reveal itself…_

_Oh, it's…!_

…_It was a plain, rust colored, cardboard box. Huh. This has never happened to me before. Shrugging, I leisurely opened the flaps and inside… it was a mirror covered with styrofoam. _

…_But wait, my eyes aren't closed (I touched my eyes just to make sure, and they weren't). I blinked and… it wasn't a mirror at all._

_It was a boy._

_I silently gawk at him, making no movements. Nothing comes across my mind except for one word._

"_Uh."_

_Well, not really a word, but something nonetheless. _

_Grandmother looks towards my direction, "What did you get, honey?"_

"_Um…" What exactly did I get? A boy in a box? A dead boy in a box? When I asked myself this, I was going to give a slight yelp and scuttle away to my grandmother, but I noticed a folded piece of paper on the boy's chest. I quickly but smoothly take it, and unfolded the paper._

'_Vocaloid', it read._

_I blinked. Vocaloid?_

_Then it dawned on me. Vocaloid. The new robots I heard about on the news and at school. They were… singing robots or something. To be honest, I never really paid attention to the details, because I wasn't interested. I guess Mom and Dad thought this would be a good opportunity to get my singing career off the ground. How nice, if I wanted to actually start a singing career._

_I looked to the robot boy again, this time at his features. It was amazing, he looked just like me. Exactly like me. Too much like me. It was so… lifelike. The atmosphere around me started to get eerie and I slightly freaked out._

"_Honey?"_

_I glanced at Grandmother, suddenly remembering she was here. "Grandmother," but I said no more, because my voice came out as a squeak. I cleared my throat, "Ahem. Grandmother, they did it again."_

_She smiled warmly, "Another expensive gift, huh?"_

"…_You can say that."_

_She heaved herself from the chair and strolled over to me. I quickly closed the flaps of the box before she could see what's inside. She gave me a look. "Grandmother, I have to warn you, it'll freak you out." She still looked skeptical so I continued, "I'm serious. It'll freak you out."_

"_Oh child," she said and bent over to lift the flaps and—_

"_AH!" She shouted and held her hand to her chest._

"_I told you," I said plainly, "It's a… Vocaloid I guess." I glanced over to the motionless robot boy in the box._

_Grandmother collected herself, "Vocal… what?"_

_I bet she's thinking about 'us kids and our contraptions nowadays'. "It's a robot. A singing robot." Suddenly remembering about the paper I held, I glanced back to it and started reading out loud, "'Congratulations Rin Kagamine, for purchasing a Vocaloid, the singing robot!" _

_Wow, a custom made greeting. _

"_Our product was made in your mirror image from the photo(s) provided by your parents. The Vocaloid you received can do everything a normal person can do, and we gave him the knowledge of a normal person. And, due to our newly found science and technology, we were able to give the Vocaloid a special mechanism. A "heart", so our product can be just like a real human being! We hope you enjoy our product, and wish for you to fulfill your dreams to become a singer!" I shook my head and sighed. "To get started, please follow these instructions…"_

_I trailed off and gave my attention to the Vocaloid and back to the paper again. "Warning, once turned on, the Vocaloid cannot be turned off. If your Vocaloid malfunctions, please call this number…"_

_Malfunction? Ah, I guess it is still something that needs to be fixed once and a while. Will it need maintenance or something? Ah, but what kind of 'malfunctions' could there be…?_

"_Turn it on already!" Grandmother said impatiently. Obviously she was way more excited about this than I was._

_I cleared my throat and started to read the instructions to myself. 'To turn on the Vocaloid, please say its name.' And in sloppy handwriting (which can be only be a scientist's handwriting) was the Vocaloid's name._

"_Len… Kagamine?"_

_Suddenly Grandmother gave a loud yelp and I jumped, looking at her, who was looking at the Vocaloid in the box. I lowered my head to the box and I fell back onto my butt._

_The Vocaloid's eyes were open. Like, freakishly open and they were blank and bright. But he wasn't staring at me, nor Grandmother. He was just, looking at our pearly ceiling. As I was about to utter a word out my mouth, the Vocaloid eyes flew to me and I let out a squeal. I stood up, ran to my grandmother and held onto her and her to me. _

_We were both freaking out!_

_The Vocaloid rose from the cardboard box like a vampire rising from its coffin. There he stood and slowly (eyes first) turning to us with the emptiest stare I've seen. We both held on to each other tighter making whimpering noises like sad puppies._

_Then, he spoke robotically. "Kagamine Len has started. All functions normal. Booting saved memory." He closed his eyes. Grandmother and I looked at each other with curiosity and fear. When he spoke again, the two of us hurriedly turned our attention to the Vocaloid, "Booting successful."_

"…_O-Okay," I stuttered softly._

_The Vocaloid looked at us with curiosity. "Um, I didn't… shock you did I?"_

_And my eyes widened as wide as they could. He sounded more… human than before. That robotic-like tone in his voice was gone, and he sounded like a normal boy. And not only that, he looked… well, inquisitive. It was… weird, but astounding nonetheless._

"_Sorry, that's just my booting procedure," he grinned, "That's just something I'm programmed to do." He scratched his head (what's there to scratch?) and laughed bashfully._

_This robotic boy was 'laughing bashfully'._

_To be honest, he just looked so innocent I had to let my guard down. I hesitated at first, but I let go of Grandmother and stepped forward. "H-Hello."_

"_Hi."_

_Why is this so odd? Oh, right, because it's a robot. It's not like they taught me how to talk to robots in elementary school! _

_He continued, "Are you Rin?"_

_My heart leaped when he said my name. "Y-Yeah."_

_He nodded excitedly, "I'm Len, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake. I sauntered forward and gazed at his outreached hand. I then gave my attention to the Vocal—I mean, Len's face, and then back to the hand again. _

_I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too."_

_At that very moment, he gave me the most peculiar look when I smiled, but I didn't give it any mind._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin's POV**

-

"Will you hurry up?" I demanded impatiently to a closed door.

I heard shuffles, followed by mumbling, and then an answer, "I'm going as fast as I can…"

"Well, come on, I don't have all day," I said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah yeah…" Len trailed off.

It's been about 6 months since that day, the day Len arrived to my house inside a cardboard box. I'll admit, I would have never thought that a robot boy, who looks just like me, would be going to _school with me._

It's after school, and I'm outside the band room, waiting for Len to put up our equipment. Well, it's not the school's _real_ band room, but actually an empty classroom. That's where our "band" is located.

Within the first two weeks of school, Len convinced the principle to let two freshmen have a room of their own for extracurricular club activities afterschool. I was honestly surprised when the principle let us have our way (which made me come to the conclusion that he either doesn't care, or Len was a smooth talker). Not only that, but I was in charge of it ("It's all yours Rin!" he says with a huge grin). Ugh. Even before we even started anything, Len and I (mostly Len) prepared the band's uniforms. He suggested that we should get it made like the clothes he came in. I didn't hesitate, because I thought the band wasn't going anywhere outside of school.

Our club was called, "The Vocaloids" (though it's unofficial _and copyrighted_), and it's a band. Yeah, I know how I said that I didn't want to be dealing with anything music related, but the thought of owning a club, or even being in a band really excited me.

Well, that is until I saw the list of people who signed up. My cheerfulness turned into hopelessness within a second. It consisted of a junior, and two seniors.

Miku, the junior, was somewhat popular. There isn't anyone who can't identify that aqua hair colored princess anywhere. I talked to her a couple of times in the past, but I never thought she'd be interested in joining… not only that, but I never thought she would be so harsh with the truth. She speaks her mind when she wants to, and when I say that, I really mean it.

Then there's Kaito, a really handsome senior who courts every girl he sees. I don't see him around school much so I don't know much about him except for that trademark blue scarf he wears. He's a class clown (I heard) and well, he's really cute with an angelic voice… I'll admit, I have a diminutive crush on him, but he's a senior, I'm a freshman, it'll never work out. I wish he would stop courting me…

And there's Meiko, the other senior, who physically abuses Kaito. She dresses… how she wants, I'll just say that. I heard she was a drinker and a little bossy, but when you catch her not drinking, she's a pretty decent person. Unfortunately, I have never seen her on those days. I always see her with Kaito though, always watching him like a hawk watching its prey.

Yes, that's my band.

The convenient thing is, we can all sing. All five of us, amazingly. But none of us can play an instrument, which is the most vital part of a "band". Well, Len is "programmed" to play the guitar, and he's incredible at it. I myself used to play the piano… _used to_ is the keyword. I stopped in my rebellious stage to defy the parents who where never there in the first place. When I told Len this, he insisted I play on the electric keyboard, which makes sense. Kaito decided (or Meiko decided for him) that he'll play the drums, Meiko on bass guitar, and Miku for vocals. (Miku said that she could do more than sing, and pulled out an asparagus, swung it up and down in a repeated motion, making a face.) But Meiko complained that even though we can all sing, it's not fair that only Miku is the vocals. I decided that we can all be the vocals, but I don't know how that will work.

…I haven't sung in years. I used to love singing when I was younger. I used to sing all the time in public, not giving a care in the world because everyone said that my voice was beautiful. That is, until a popular kid in second grade told me that I "sounded like a chipmunk". And, since then, I felt self-conscious every time I even hummed a melody. Len keeps trying to push me into singing again, but I'll never give in.

I heard a loud crash from the other side of the door, interrupting my thoughts. That sound… it could only be the sound of a symbol colliding with the floor. "That wasn't the noise of some piece of brand new equipment hitting the floor, right?"

"N-No."

I can hear Len grumble to himself and I smirk.

Len and I have a brother-sister relationship going on between us. We bicker a lot, he makes fun of me, I make fun of him, but we love each other (in a family way). No one knows he's a Vocaloid, not even the band members. I just told everyone "Oh, he's my brother". I got some shocked faces because, well, I never _mentioned_ having a twin brother. But it's easy to fool everyone since we look so much alike…

The door opens, and Len walks out the door, still wearing the band's uniform.

I snickered, "Took you long enough."

He glared at me, "You say that like moving a drum set without dissembling it is easy… You need to stop being so lazy, Rin. It's _your_ band."

"Yes, but _you _made it, "I retorted, "It only makes since if you're the equipment guy. Besides, I told you I didn't want to do this, and what's the first thing you do _within the first two weeks of school_? Make a band."

He smiled deviously, "You know you like it."

…I did, but I'll never admit it to his face. I pouted instead. He smirked and said, "So, you _do_ have fun?" Before I denied he continued, "Yeah yeah, say what you want, but I can see it in your eyes."

"W-Whatever, Len." I turned away and became pink in the face.

* * *

I woke up with a start. Ugh… I feel so groggy…

Where am I?

Oh, I remember… I walked back home with Len, I started doing homework… Oh, I guess I dozed off… Aw, there's drool all over the paper… I rubbed my eyes to better my focus. I was in my room. It was faintly lit from my lamp illuminating a dim glow. That's when I felt a warm sensation on my shoulder that hasn't left since I woke. I look up to see Len, smiling warmly at me. I felt a little embarrassed.

"You're that tired?" he asked.

Playfully, I shrug off his hand and stretched. Oooh that felt good. "I guess," I exhaled. Yeah, falling asleep without knowing you did is classified as pretty tired. I want to sleep, but I need to finish my homework…

Like he was reading my mind, he spoke, "Hey, I'll do your homework for you. It's incredibly simple."

"Oh whatever Len, you're a robot, _everything_ is easy for you."

He tensed up a bit then giggled, "Haha, you're right."

I sighed. The _thought_ of doing homework was making me sleepy. There was no way I could finish it right now. "…I need to wake up," I moaned.

"Hey, I know what will wake you up—"

"No."

I knew what was coming. He wanted me to sing. He's been trying to get me to sing since the day I woke him up. "I'm not singing."

"Aw, come on," he whined, "I bet you have a great voice."

"Maybe I do, but I hate singing."

"Rin, come on. It's only you and me and your Grandma here. I'm not going to say anything bad!"

I rolled my eyes, "Easy for you to say, you have a wonderful singing voice. My voice will probably… I don't know; break your robotic ear drums so something."

I didn't show it, but I was surprised that he frowned at my comment. I felt a small, tiny tinge of regret. Does he really want me to sing that badly…?

Sigh.

Well, no one else is here…

And Len is pretty cool I guess…

"Okay okay, fine! I'll… I'll sing. Happy?"

Len blinked at me for a second then grinned again. He immediately grabbed a chair and sat uncomfortably close to me. I shuffled a little, concluding that he doesn't know about personal space. But I have a broad region of personal space so…

…It was quiet and mildly dark… he was waiting for me to sing, but even though I said I would, I still didn't want to.

"Well?" Len asked, breaking the short lived silence.

I groaned. "I-I haven't sung in forever Len… What do you want me to sing?"

"Hmm, let's just start with… the _'Do-Re-Me song'_!"

He was way too joyful. "Okay…" I cleared my throat…

Took a breath…

Then I…

…Didn't do anything.

"Rin!"

"Okay! Okay…" I sighed loudly then inhaled deeply. I started to remember singing and how much I enjoyed it… When people applauded me, gave me compliments… It all came back to me. I nodded and sang, _"Do~ re~ mi~ fa~ so~ la~ ti~ do~~"_

Len eyes were wide, staring right at me, and no words came from his half-open mouth.

"See! See I told you! You're probably deaf right now, aren't you!?" I looked away, my eyes watering up with tears. I can hear the girl in the back of my mind ("_You sound like a chipmunk!"_) repeating over and over, and I'm just waiting for Len to rip me a new one…

"Rin," he paused, and smiled tenderly at me, "Your voice is gorgeous..."

Nice, okay.

Beautiful, okay.

Wonderful, also okay.

But _gorgeous_? Never, and I mean _never_, has anyone told me that my voice was _gorgeous_. That made me redden so much that I could feel it. It was also getting hotter in the room. I couldn't contain my grin, and it turned into a bashful smile. "R-Really? You're not just saying that, are you?"

He shook his head, leaned closer, "No no, I mean it. Your voice is so… stunning, remarkable, I don't know how to express it!" He frowned a little, "Why did you think it was bad? Why did you let that girl get to you?"

I glanced away, "Well, I _was_ a little girl Len." I gave my attention to him. "But Len… no one has _ever_ said that my voice was… stunning or gorgeous. That…" I was blushing and I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. I loved to sing, and I finally did. I feel so good right now.

"That makes me happy," I finished softly, smiling delicately.

Len's eyes widened and they darted back and forth between my eyes and mouth, and he finally returned his own boyish grin.

The homework can wait until later.

Tonight, for the next couple of minutes or so, I'll sing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Len's POV**

**- **

Slowly opening the door, I glanced into Rin's bedroom. It was badly lit, due to her dying desk light, but it isn't so bad for me. I take a look around the room, seeing the various posters and crayon art plastered all over the walls, and Rin's clothing all over the floor. How can she be so messy…?

Even after the six months, two days, and 6 hours we've known each other, I still couldn't figure it out.

But I see her, her back rising and sinking, and soft snores coming from her moist, delicate lips. She looked so peaceful when she slept… But when she's awake, that peaceful face is always replaced by pouting or cunning faces.

I step over clothes and textbooks to get closer to her, being careful not to stir her awake. When I stood next to her, I studied her face; her sleeping posture, her golden locks, and her… drool on her homework. I was aware that she was pretty tried today but, to fall asleep doing homework?

I gently touch her shoulder, and she still doesn't move. Not that I mind... It's just that every time I touch her, I get this weird feeling in my chest. It's a good feeling though, it makes me smile. It makes me warm every time I'm near her…

Abruptly, Rin wakes up with a start, and she looks around as if she's confused. She rubs her eyes and sits still for a second before she notices my hand on her shoulder. She blushes at me, and when she does, the feeling in my chest flutters a little, and I smile. "You're that tired?" I asked her.

She shrugs off my hand and stretched before replying, "I guess." She turns back to her desk and glares at her wrinkled damp homework.

I glance to it as well, then to her frustrated face. She looked so cute when she pouts, but cuter when she smiles. But the homework… she always had trouble with this particular subject… I wonder if I offer to do her homework, she'll smile at me? "Hey, I'll do your homework for you." She didn't to look at me, so I joked, "It's incredibly simple."

She turned to me and said, "Oh, whatever Len. You're a robot. _Everything_ is easy for you."

Oh… I sigh inaudibly.

Is this how Rin only see me as? A _robot_?

Nothing more…?

Can I be _something _more…?

The feeling in my chest sunk a little as I tighten my lips. I giggled hollowly and said, "Haha, you're right." She didn't notice the change in my manner… maybe because she was too busy thinking about that homework.

"I need to wake up…" She exhaled noisily.

My mood was brought back up as I found the perfect opportunity to convince her to sing. Or at least hum a melody. If she could help it, she'll never want to whistle. But now was the perfect chance! "Hey, I know what will wake you up—"

"No," she interrupts.

Well, that was swift. "Aw, come on! I bet you have a great voice." And that was the truth. I honestly thought that.

She crossed her arms and glanced away, "Maybe I do, but I hate singing."

"Rin, come on. It's only you and me and your Grandma here. I'm not going to say anything bad!"

She scowled, "Easy for you to say, you have a wonderful singing voice." She thought my voice was wonderful? I felt my lips twitch upwards. "My voice will probably… I don't know; break your robotic ear drums, or something."

I frowned. I didn't even try to hide my disappointment.

Robotic… So she really does think of me as a just a robot…

But I think of her as something more than a _human_, so why can't she just think of me as something more than a _robot_?

My chest felt heavy… I didn't like this feeling at all. I've never had this feeling before, so why now?

"Okay okay, fine! I'll… I'll sing. Happy?"

…What was she talking about?

Oh.

She has mistaken my frown for wanting her to sing. But it made me feel better knowing that I'll be able to hear her singing voice. I beamed at her and left to grab a foldable chair from the corner. I sat close to her. She looked uncomfortable, but I guess that what happens when you don't sing for a while.

…She didn't do anything. What was she waiting for? "Well?" I pressed.

She shifted in her chair, "I-I haven't sung in forever Len… What do you want me to sing?"

"Hmm, let' start with… the _'Do-Re-Me song'_!" I quickly replied.

"Okay…"

She closed her eyes, took a breath…!

And did nothing.

I pouted, "Rin!"

"Okay! Okay…" I watched as she was in deep concentration. She seemed so adorable as her eyebrows lowered and began nodding to herself. She licked her lips, and nodded a third time.

And sang.

I froze, looking at her with a shocked face. Her voice… it was so angelic, so faultless. The way her tone of voice would so tenderly pitch the right notes, it was amazing.

She ripped me from my thoughts when she spoke. "See! See, I told you! You're probably deaf right now, aren't you!?" Her eyes started to form small tears and she tore her face away from me. I was slightly panicking because she was going to cry if I didn't say something.

Even though she couldn't see me, I put on my best smile. "Rin," I said softly (to add that… touching effect), "Your voice is gorgeous…"

She made a soft gasp and turned to me slowly. She was blushing and smiling, but I could still see she was hesitant. "R-really? You're not just saying that, are you?"

Is she serious? Oh, Rin…

I shook my head, and I leaned closer to her. I could see the dried up remains of saliva on her face, but more importantly, I could see her blush more clearly now. "No no, I mean it. Your voice is so… stunning, remarkable, I don't know how to express it!" I thought about why she refused to sing so many times and asked her, "Why did you think it was bad? Why did you let that girl get to you?" Such a beautiful voice wasted for so many years…

She looked away as if she was ashamed. "I _was_ a little girl Len." She looked back at me again, but this time, she looked so vulnerable. "But Len… no one has _ever _said that my voice was… stunning or gorgeous. That," she smiled sincerely at me, "That makes me happy."

I gasped as I studied that smile. She never smiled like that before…

The feeling in my chest felt so warm, and I never wanted it to go away. I haven't felt like _this_ before…

I love Rin's smiles, but I _loved_ this smile.

This is my smile.

No one else's but mine.

No one else's… but mine.

…I returned my own grin and she giggled.

"So, what should I sing next?"

* * *

I sat and watched Rin enjoy herself singing to me. She appeared to be free, as if she's been bound to something. I could (literally) stay up all night just to hear her sing.

We sang together; verses of a song, duets we heard on the radio that we know so well. Her voice and mine were harmonizing jointly. She gave me shy, nervous grins from time to time, and I'd always commit them to memory. But I wanted her to smile like she did before, the smile that touched her eyes…

"_AAAaaah~~_"

All of a sudden, the bedroom door creaked open and the old hag was at the doorway peaking in. "Oh? What's this?"

I didn't like that she just barged in, even if it was really barging in but still… right when Rin was in a middle of a note…

Rin immediately stopped singing and turned to her grandma. "G-Grandmother!" She stood up and cleaned.....whatever she was cleaning, off herself… . "W-What are you doing here? …Didn't I tell you to knock first?"

The old lady smiled, "But I could have sworn I heard someone singing…"

"T-That was Len."

I sighed, "Don't be so embarrassed by it, dummy."

She glared at me, but I shrug.

"Oh please, you don't think I know my _only_ granddaughter's voice?" I didn't think it was impossible, but she smirked.

Rin stumbled on her words,"I-I'm telling you! It was Len!" When her grandma didn't budge an inch, she pushed for it again. "Really!" No one said a word, and Rin reluctantly gave up with a sigh. "…Okay. Fine, so it was me."

She actually sounded like it wasn't _that_ obvious.

Grandma was now inside the room. She turned her attention to me. "So you finally got Rin to sing, eh?"

I smirked, "Yep."

She looked at Rin now, and she had amusement written all over that wrinkled face. "Oh, why don't you let Grandma hear you sing?" Rin hesitated, but Grandma kept urging her. "It's my dream to hear you sing before I die…"

"G-Grandmother! D-Don't say things like that…"

I honestly couldn't tell if it was a joke or not (and by the way Rin looks, she couldn't either) but Rin nodded, "Okay, fine… What song do you want to hear?"

"How about the one you sang to me when I was sick?"

"…I sang you a lot of songs when you were sick."

"Well, the one where I was bedridden, and you came over to see how Grandma was doing after you came from your friend's birthday party."

"…Oh, that one. Okay."

When Rin began to sing, I tuned it out.

I liked it better when she was singing for _me_.

* * *

"Does it matter which way I hold the bass guitar?"

"Actually, it does, Meiko."

"What if I held it… this way?"

"Are you left handed?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"How so?"

I groaned and smacked my hand on my forehead as she took a sip of her drink, which was unmistakably alcohol.

What I wouldn't give to have some of my own…

Our band hasn't really quite started up yet, but it's getting there. Finding vocals was no problem; it's just… for these people to learn the instruments they're playing is close to impossible.

Kaito's been taking lessons from the drum line teacher (in exchange for something, he'll never say). Though he's getting better at it, it's not exactly up to "band" material.

I have no idea what Meiko is doing. Sometimes she's cooperative, sometimes she isn't, sometimes she's drunk, and sometimes she's a civilized person. Either way, she's always a headache. She says she's getting lessons, but I don't think she's been actually going.

Rin's been slowly recalling some old melodies she could play, and somewhat warming up to the piano, but she insists that she needs more practice.

Miku's been coming into the band room with different kinds of instruments from the school's official band room storage, but never plans to use them in the band. Since she isn't really playing any instruments, I guess I can't blame her.

Then there's me. Electric guitar has been programmed into me, so I don't really do anything but try to teach Meiko (and it never goes anywhere, so why do I bother?) or talk to everyone else.

"Alright smart guy, how _do_ I hold the guitar?"

I sighed. "It depends on if you're left handed, or right handed."

"Hmm. Alright." And she takes another sip from her alcoholic drink.

I'm almost scared to ask but, "Have you been… practicing?"

Meiko smirked at me, "Of course I have!" And she somehow correctly positions the bass guitar on her left side, places her fingers on the starting frets, and begins to play.

And she's making good music.

Really good music.

So good it was making me angry.

…Why was I going through that headache again…?

Miku turns away from Kaito's flirtatious figure and claps. "Wow, you're really good, Meiko!"

And Kaito silently gives his thumbs up.

I moan loudly, "Why did you make me go through that if you knew how to play!?"

Without stopping, Meiko sneers at me and says, "Because you're a freshman." And she cackles with laugher.

I hate seniors.

Leaving her to play (or rather, show off) to Miku and Kaito, I walk over to Rin, who was also astonished with Meiko's ability to play. "Wow, she's good."

I grumbled in response.

Rin giggled and turn her attention back to the electric keyboard. She sighed, "I wish I can get better at this stupid thing…"

She sounded fine to me. "You sound fine to me."

"I sound fine, but I need to sound _better_. It would sound great on a grand piano, but not on an electric." She looked up at me and saw my annoyance, "Don't worry, just give me a little more time, and I'll be sure of myself, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I watch as she starts to press the keys slowly, making a melody. She was faintly smiling when her gaze promptly went to me then back to the piano. I smiled back at her, positioned myself closer to her, and lay my hand on her shoulder. "You sound really good, Rin. And I mean it."

She stiffens but smiles tensely, "Thanks… Len… Now, if you excuse me, I gotta practice."

"Okay."

"…Without you breathing down my neck."

Oh. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going…" As I was leisurely walking away, she lightly smirks, and I get that good feeling in my chest again.

* * *

It's about thirty minutes pass four o' clock, and we're all taking a break, sitting at the only moderate sized table in the room. Rin has her head down, Meiko is grabbing Kaito by the collar because he's all over Miku, Miku is oblivious to him, and I'm just enjoying a show.

"You know Miku, I've never seen a beautiful princess such as you before." Kaito says softly.

The girl smiles. "But Kaito, you've said that to every girl you see."

"Yes, but _you're_ the most beautiful."

"You said that to every girl too."

Haha.

Kaito is caught in a trap, and he dramatically waves his arms around himself, "Oh! Miku! Your words, they are like candy to my ears!"

Meiko smacks him on the head, "Shut up already."

I snicker. I look over to Rin, who just looks plain tired. She gazes over to me, and gives me a frightening, fierce look. I jump in my seat. W-What's that for…? "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

She heaves a sigh and tells everyone to settle down. "So, it's been about… it's been a while since we started this club. And we haven't really gone anywhere." She lays her head on her hand. "I'm starting to regret this."

Miku raises her hand (we're not in class anymore…), "Actually, I have some music we can practice. I wrote it myself." She digs in her sapphire colored backpack and pulls out crumpled sheets of paper and places them on the table. Rin lazily grabs the papers and studies it. "It's called _'The World is Mine'_. It uses the instruments we need, and it's got an easy beat to it. So I'm sure it's easy enough to play."

Well, color me shocked, I never knew she could write music…

Rin hands out each of our specific music sheets respectfully.

…She was right, it's got an easy beat, and according to my music data, it looks quite simple.

"So? What do you think?" Miku inquired.

Kaito nodded, "Yeah, this seems easy enough."

The brunette next to him scoffed, "_Too_ easy."

I nodded, "This is good."

Rin placed the piece of paper onto the table. "I… can't."

What?

We all looked to her. "I'm not good enough with the electric piano yet…"

Meiko was about to speak her mind but Rin continued, "I just… need to practice a little more, that's all."

But, she was good enough wasn't she? I thought so anyway.

Why does she doubt herself so much? She's just too perfect for—

"Then I'll teach you," Kaito says.

Everyone, including me, widened our eyes and Rin asked, "You can play the piano, Kaito?"

"Yes. Actually, I'm quite good at it." He says as if it's a _known fact_. "I can teach you if you want."

Miku spoke, "Oh, that's a great idea! A fellow band member teaching another fellow band member! How fitting."

Meiko unexpectedly got up from her chair and started to strangle the azure-haired dude, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" And I can understand where she's coming from. Why _didn't_ he say anything? It would have saved us the trouble of waiting until Rin feels comfortable with the electric piano and, knowing her, that would be a _while_.

I mean, she stopped singing for _years_ because of _one person_.

But anyway, I don't think she'll go for it. She can't even have me _watch_ her play. So I honestly doubt—

"…Okay."

I blink and swiftly turn to her, and…

I see her slightly blushing.

"I mean, it's not a bad idea… It's more convenient, right?" She smiled at Kaito and he smiled back.

The feeling in my chest felt heavy like last night… I hated this feeling. I mean, I'm not mad or anything. I'm just… upset…

Why am I upset?

Kaito stands up, strides to her and stops beside her. "Then it's decided! I guess we'll be spending more time together, hm?"

Rin appeared even _more_ flustered, and her cheeks became scarlet. "Y-Yeah!"

And there was my smile.

_My _smile. The one I never have seen, before last night. Those delicate rose colored cheeks, the bright cerulean eyes that show appreciation…

_The smile that reaches her eyes._

That's _my_ smile.

No one else's but mine.

**No one else's but mine.**

* * *

I watch as Rin bashfully exchanged a smile with Kaito before waving him off. She seems satisfied with herself. "Well, this is good isn't it? Kaito is teaching me the electric piano, so you won't have to be rushing me." She turned to me, stiffened, and her eyes narrowed in concern when she met my face. "Len… are you… okay? You don't look so good."

I smiled, "No… I'm fine, Rin."

She seemed to be more uneasy when I replied, but she nodded and started walking. I slowly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin's POV**

"Then it's decided! I guess we'll be spending more time together, hm?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Did he even have to say what I just thought about out loud?

I am so excited! Kaito? The hot senior, spending more time with me? _Me_?! It's almost like a dream come true…

Okay, I know how I said that I had a small, insignificant crush on Kaito. Well, I lied to myself. I have a _massive _crush on Kaito. I mean, how can you not? He's sensitive, he's hot, he loves ice cream, and he's a klutz but a real sweetheart (I hear)… And we (as in, all of us) spent a lot of time together in here, it would be impossible for a small freshman such as myself to _not_ develop a crush for the only hot guy in the room.

Hey, it could be those cliché stories of the student falling in love with the teacher and vice versa…

Haha, I _cannot_ wait to tell Luka about this. The expression on her face will be _priceless_.

Kaito… those crystal cerulean eyes, with his navy hair, and his traditional scarf he sports everyday… He even smelled nice… as creepy as that sounds.

"Aw, the freshie is going red in the face!" I heard Meiko tease.

I gasp and halfheartedly attempted to cover my now rosy cheeks.

"Aww, she's so cute when she's embarrassed!" Miku said, smiling.

I blink rapidly and glance hurriedly to my lap. "S-Stop it you guys…!"

Oh no, is it obvious that I like Kaito? Has my not so very detailed description of him make me blush furiously?

Now I felt more humiliated then I was affectionate. I slid into my seat gradually until I practically went under the wooden table. How embarrassing…

I heard collective laughs above me, but not even tiny snicker from Len.

* * *

What should I wear tomorrow, I asked myself as I placed my band uniform in the locker.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today.

Kaito…

Kaito teaching me electric piano…

Kaito, who will talk to me for a long period of time making sure I hit the right keys on the piano so I get the melody right.

I'm starting to hate myself, because I honestly could not stop think about this.

"...I wonder if Kaito's choice of color is blue."

And… I just asked myself that out loud.

Good thing no one is around.

I slammed my tin locker in annoyance with myself.

When I went outside, it was about sunset. There were a few students still lounging around the school gates. The sky was a beautiful mixture of crimson and ginger… Though I wished it was still blue, like Kaito.

…Okay, I seriously have to stop this. I shook my head as if to get rid of the pleasant thoughts, but it only gave me a slight headache.

It was only then I realized that Kaito was standing behind me, only because I was in the way of the exit.

"K-Kaito…!"

"Hey," he greeted as he smiled. Before I could apologize, he said, "I'm looking forward to helping you tomorrow."

M-My heart…

Tis' beating too fast…!

I nodded animatedly and he grinned at me as usual. He was walking away, and I couldn't say anything else. So I just waved, and he waved back.

I feel really happy right now.

…I gazed around, looking for a blond shock of hair, and then smiled when I found my target. Len was waiting for me as usual. But he wasn't looking me this time, cheery when I come out the school building, complaining how long it would take me to change. He was instead looking sourly at the ground, messing with a dead leave under his shoe.

I guess he's in a bad mood today?

I hopped down the steps still looking at Kaito's miniature figure down the street parallel of the school. "Well, this is good isn't it?" I asked cheerfully. "Kaito is teaching me the electric piano, so you won't have to be rushing me." I turn to look at him and I froze.

Len… he looked… different. He had a dark look in his eyes… I never have seen that on his face before…

It was hard for me to swallow. "Len, are you… okay? You don't look so good."

Though that was an _understatement_.

"No… I'm fine, Rin." Then he smiled at me.

No, that wasn't a smile. It was a tired, murky, fabricated grin… and he looked…

No, I'm sure it's just my imagination. He's probably in a bad mood today. He always did look weird when he was upset, and he over exaggerates things most of the time. I nodded slowly and walked ahead of him. Not after long, he followed.

* * *

Ah, at home, eating ice cream, enclosed in thick blankets in the dark.

Something is seriously wrong with me, still thinking about Kaito while eating ice cream while watching cartoons.

…I'll just keep telling myself that I'm only eating ice cream because I feel like it.

Despite having a pleasant evening, it felt weird without Len by my side. On our way home, Len didn't say a word. He only gave curt nods and an occasional "Mm", but other than that, he was a quiet as a mouse to put it simply. Usually he's a chatter box (more so than me), always asking how has my day been, what homework I received, how was the club, that kind of stuff.

Thinking about it now, Len's been in a bitter mood since our club was over. What could have happened? Could robots have mood swings too?

Until now, I just shrugged it off, and thought of it as a temporary upset at whatever he's annoyed about. But it's been hours since we've gotten home. He swiftly went straight into his little bedroom and hasn't come out since.

I took up a spoonful of ice cream and held to my face, staring at it as hard as I could.

What to do, what to do…

How can I cheer up robots?

…Ahh, I don't know!

I shoved the scoop of ice cream in my mouth, enjoying its delicious taste, and then I started to think again. Hmm, what makes Len happy when he's in a bad mood?

…Unexpectedly, I heard soft footsteps in the kitchen. It was too concise and steady for it to belong to Grandmother, so it can't be anyone else but Len. I crank my head towards the direction of the kitchen, and it was indeed the blond boy, digging through the wooden cabinets.

Well, this saves me the trouble of going into his room in an awkward manner.

But it still doesn't make me less nervous.

I clear my throat… and he ignores me, continuing to dig through the cabinets. I clear my throat loud enough so I _know_ he can hear me. He stops and stares at me emotionlessly with his vivid glowing cerulean eyes. I felt my heart beat faster, and I felt my lip quivering a little. Why am I so afraid?

No, ask questions to yourself later, Rin.

"Hey…"

Len doesn't respond, or even make a movement. He continues to gaze at me as if I have a giant black blotch on my face.

I sighed and scooted over to leave a cushion available on the couch. I then patted my hand on it, urging him over to come and sit with me. For the first time he stood over there, he blinked questionably without changing his expression still.

"Sit."

I received no answer, as expected.

"Come on," I urged him.

After a short pause he responded, "…I'd rather not…"

I guess I'll have to tease him now. "Len, sit."

I think I saw a faint smile curve on his lips. Almost got him Rin! Now catch that fish and reel him in! "Oh, so you like it when I treat you like a dog, then?"

"…I'm not your dog…"

No snappy comeback? No pouting or eye squinting? Ah, my fish is escaping my net! I can feel him going further and further away from the conversation. I guess I have to beg. "Len, come sit with me!" I patted the cushion, "Please?" I put on my best puppy face and even bothered to stick out my bottom lip.

Reluctantly, he slowly walked over without looking at me, and sat as far as the couch would allow. Well, this is unusual. So unusual it's making me feel strange. I instead sat closer to him and stared at his profile.

He looked… really irritated.

We both sat in awkward silence, watching the television in front of us. I fought the urge to laugh whenever something funny happened, because nothing is really humorous when you feel negativity from someone next to you.

No, he's here because you want him to be, right Rin? You want to cheer him up, so let's do this… I leisurely took a spoonful of ice cream and shove it into my mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

I made a face to the TV. That didn't go so well… and now we're back to another uncomfortable silence. "…Um, was it something happened at school today?"

No answer.

Ah, this is harder than I thought. What usually bothers Len…"Did Haku complain to you about her troubles again? Or was it Teto who was bothering you? Was it Neru? Ah, that's why you're angry," I concluded. "She beat you up again didn't she? Man, it's so obvious that she likes you. I mean, I know she's lazy but she takes so much effort to mess with you!"

…I realized that I raised my voice a little, making the awkward silence that followed even _more_ awkward. I scooped another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth and shifted in my seat unnervingly. Sadly, cheering people up were never my strong point. If anything, it was Len's.

So, I failed at my simple mission. If none of the things I said didn't bother him today, what did? I decided to try again. "…Did Miku or the others bother you? Meiko maybe?"

He lowered his head, but still no answer.

Then a thought came to me. I also lowered my head and stared at my bowl of ice cream.

"…Are you… mad at me?"

He finally made a sound, though it was faint.

So I take that as a yes. "…What did I do…?" I asked slowly. I was slowly losing my appetite as I keeping thinking about what could have done wrong today to irritate him. But, to be honest, nothing was coming to me. I know he's like an overprotective brother to me, so pretty much whatever I might have done could have made him slightly angry. But today was a totally normal day so…

"I'm… not mad at you, Rin."

I quickly turned to him. He said more than one word! But more importantly, he isn't mad at me.

He still wasn't looking at me when he said, "I could never be mad at you…"

I smiled slightly, "Yeah right. I'm pretty sure everyone gets mad at someone sometime in their life. But, that's pretty nice of you, Len. But anyway, _why_ are you angry?"

"Because…" he trailed off.

I waited for his answer, but, as expected, it wasn't going to come. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "You know, you're making it really hard to cheer you up."

He reminded speechless but I could… hear his "heart" beat pretty fast.

"You can at least act like you're feeling better," I pouted.

I watched as his hand went up to his face, "I feel a little better… I guess." He paused. "It's just that… I don't know. I didn't think you cared about my feelings, since I'm a _robot_ and all."

I rose up from stared at him dead in the face. "What!? Of course I care, dummy! Robot or not, I'm always concerned about you." I poked him as hard as I can in the chest. "So don't say stupid things like that!"

Len was… astonished at my somewhat harsh words, but it was true.

"I know how I always say things like that to you but, you're human to me. So, no more "not caring" nonsense, okay? …Oh, is that why you were angry today?"

It took him a moment until he answered with a simple, "…Y-Yeah."

"Huh? But you just said that you weren't mad at me! Liar!"

Unexpectedly, he rustled my hair, "…It worked."

What? "Eh?"

"You cheered me up. I'm not mad anymore," he grinned.

"…You're not lying to me, are you?" I said skeptically.

"…No, I mean it. I feel better now."

"Really?!"

He nodded.

I outstretched my hands above me and shouted "Yes!"

"It's not that hard, you know. To cheer people up," he said matter-of-factly.

I turned red from embarrassment, "W-Whatever! The point is that I cheered you up. …It was kinda weird, not having you by my side and all." He was gazing at me, surprised at my words (I guess). "So, um…" I ran out of words to say, but I smiled, still embarrassed. "I mean, of course, I like you better when you talk too much and give me no private space and stuff…"

Then he started to giggle.

Hey! I'm trying to have a brother to sister talk here! "W-What's so funny!?"

"You're not very good at consoling people either, are you?" And he continued to snicker.

I playfully push him and laugh shortly afterwards.

That night, I fell asleep on his shoulders.

* * *

"Like this?"

"Yes, exactly like that. Nice job."

I smiled and blushed lightly at the compliment, but more so at Kaito being so close to me on the piano bench.

He placed his hands on the keys and said, "Now, the electric piano produces a different sound from the grand piano, but you know that already. So…" He started to play a simple tone, "Just experiment, and stuff."

I nodded, sat closer to Kaito and, and played the same tone but with different keys. "Like… this, right?"

He doesn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable when he beams and nods. Oh, he is so cute… I can just tell I'm as rosy cheeked as ever.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Len staring at the two of us while tuning his guitar. He has the strangest look on his face… I turn to him and wave happily. He blinks at me, and then half heartedly wave back.

Suddenly, Meiko makes her way toward us. "Well, how's it going?" she asks.

"Good, actually," I answered. "I'm feeling more confident about this thing." I point to the instrument.

She nodded and glared at Kaito. "I still can't believe you… knowing how to play this thing and never say anything about it." She shook her head and sighed, "You haven't changed at all."

Huh? "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it means. After all these years, he's still an idiot."

"M-Meiko," Kaito said sadly.

After all these years? Wait. "…You knew each other before high school?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're childhood friends," she said as if that was plainly obvious while putting an arm over Kaito's neck.

"C-Childhood friends?!" How did either of them fail to mention this!?

Meiko then grabbed his cerulean scarf and pulled, making him choke in the process. "Yep. And this bonehead is just as stupid as he always been."

I wasn't worried about Kaito choking. After all, she has done worse. Now thinking about it, that's probably why he deals with her physical and mental abuse, being childhood friends and all. I can't imagine any other reason why anyone would deal with what he goes through every day. "How did you two meet?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't remember. But it's a good thing I did." She pulled on the scarf, making it tighter around Kaito's neck. "He'd be probably lost without me."

I look at Kaito and watch as he began to turn into an unnatural color. "M-M-Meiko, you're choking me…!"

"Ah," she said simply and let go.

What a pair, these too…

The door suddenly opened, and in came Miku with a bright smile on her face. "Hey guys!"

Kaito waved, "Hello my beautiful Miku~ where have you've been? It's been at least an hour since we started…"

"Oh, sorry, I was helping Luka with a project. Neru and Haku are her partners so…"

* * *

It's been a good twenty minutes into the club after Miku's entrance. I've gotten more comfortable with Kaito by my side, so I've been… kind of flirting with him. But not to a point where's obvious, I think. He compliments me a lot on my ability to learn fast and whenever I hit the right keys he instructed. And every compliment I receive, I always blush and smile and giggle. How corny.

Meiko comes by to bother Kaito every once in a while, and whenever Miku walks by, Kaito flirts with her. I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous. If only I was a junior, then I could probably have Kaito for myself. But alas, I'm a freshman, and to my knowledge, no one likes freshmen.

Len though, he's been kind of anti-social and hasn't said much. But I guess I'm the only one bothered by it. He glances over to me occasionally and whenever he does, I slightly smile or wave. It's kind of creepy of him.

After a sudden cell phone call from Gakupo, Kaito had to leave really fast to get something from somewhere. I told him that I'll wait for him, and he smiled apologetically as he left. I started to press random keys on the board, changing tones and rhythm until I felt a presence beside me. I look to see Len smiling somewhat strangely.

"You're really good, Rin."

I blinked questionably at him and answered, "I don't think I am that good yet." I sigh and place my elbows onto the board, making an unpleasant sound. "I just need to practice with Kaito a little longer…" I softly smiled to myself and I felt my cheeks becoming rosy as I thought about the azure haired man.

I saw Len's eyes go wide, but it quickly turned into an unfamiliar smile. "I mean it Rin."

I drew my eyebrows forward. The way he said that had me worried. It was incredibly out of the ordinary… like his voice didn't match his abnormal smile he had on his face.

"You're really good."

At that moment, his smile turned into something else. I can't even explain it. It was devoid of any emotion, but the grin was there on this face. I became more anxious around him. "U-Um, t-thanks…"

"I'm back!" Kaito shouted as he opened the door. Meiko complained about the noise, but I wasn't paying any attention to what she said. I was glad that he came.

Thank goodness!

He made his way over to me, "Did I take long?"

I animatedly shook my head, "Nope, not at all!" I turn my attention to Len, "Sorry Len, but, you know, I gotta practice and all."

"…No, I understand," then he left.

…Whew…

* * *

Ah, the best time of night is when you sleep.

I turned off my dying desk lamp that is, surprisingly, isn't dead, and made my way to my twin bed. I made sure the door was slightly open (I can't help it if I'm afraid of the dark). I stretched before lying down softly, tucking my covers around me, turn toward the wall (my most comfortable sleeping position) and closed my eyes.

…This isn't very comfortable at all.

I shifted my position a bit more when I opened my eyes to face the wall. I lay still, thinking about what to do tomorrow.

I then saw a shadow in the only light on my bedroom emitting from the doorway. It wasn't Grandmother, it was Len. I didn't try to move, and breathed as smoothly and softly as possible.

After waiting for a solid three seconds, he passed by my door.

I wouldn't normally mind, but he went in the opposite direction of his room.

Where is he going…?

* * *

**A/N: sorry this took me so long to update, I kinda lost my fuse but I guess it rekindled again or something I don't know.**

**I hate to beg b-but… i-I'd like more reviews if you guys don't mind ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! i-it really motivates me tbh**

* * *

**Len's POV**

**- **

"_You're human to me."_

Liar.

If you thought of me as such, then why don't you share my feelings?

Oh, but I forgive you, Rin. You said that to make me feel better. And it did, even just a little. You're so sweet.

You even slept on my shoulder last night. Your warmth on my body made my chest tender with delight. You smelled like freshly cut oranges, and your face… your face was like an angel.

Yes, you're my angel, Rin.

You're the catalyst to make my chest, my "heart", feel warm. Yes, only _you _can make my "heart" experience this. I enjoy that sensation.

I remember that day, when you first smiled at me. That smile was the first thing to make my "heart" soar. I belong to you. I'm your property. So we belong together, isn't that right?

When you first cried, I didn't know what to do. I knew what it meant to cry, but I've never done so nor seen it. To see those tears streak down your face was fascinating, yet it made _me_ upset. When I hugged you and said, "It'll be okay", you cried even harder and thanked me. That's when I decided to be there to cheer you up whenever you were sad.

I remember playing practical jokes on the old lady. I never wanted to get involved, but you always dragged me into it. I expressed annoyance, but deep down, I enjoyed it because I was with you.

But now, seeing you with _that guy_, my "heart" feels dreadful. It feels heavy. I want to get rid of this feeling … I hate it…

We're in the band room, and not much is going on today. Miku just came in; Meiko constantly goes back and forth between her schoolwork, placed on the only table in the room, and Kaito. Kaito is teaching Rin how to play the electric keyboard, and Rin is… enjoying herself. But I'm in the corner, tuning my guitar, and I've been turning the tuning pegs for about forty minutes now. However, I'm not concerned about my instrument. I'm more concerned about those two…

I watch as Rin's face brightens as she talks to Kaito as while gently pressing the keys, producing a simple melody.

What does _he_ have that _I_ don't? Is it because he's human, and I'm not? Isn't a "heart" enough to call me human? Because of this thing, I can feel human emotions. I can laugh too, Rin. I can laugh, cry, get angry; I even have a heartbeat, just like everyone else!

Ah, if only I knew how to play the electric piano. Then, that would be me sitting there, giggling and blushing just like Rin is… I hate my master, my creator, for not making me programmed to play more than one instrument.

…There she is again, blushing and beaming every time Kaito compliments her, even more so when he just _glances_ at her.

And each of those smiles is _mine_.

I grind my teeth angrily as I keep thinking about it. I **loathe** the sight of those two together.

That should be _me _next to her…

…I stare at Kaito as his cell phone suddenly goes off. He nods, speaks, and nods again. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and jogs out the room. And then Rin has a dreamy look on her face as she stares at the ceiling.

I stop tuning my guitar. Could this be my chance?

Kaito is gone.

I'm still here.

I can… I can compliment her. Yeah, I'll compliment her like _he_ does, and she'll giggle and blush at me, won't she? Of course she will!

I lay my guitar against the chair I previously sat in, and I excitedly, yet wordlessly saunter up to her. She's humming to herself until she notices me. I smile politely and say, "You're really good, Rin."

Rin looks at me curiously, "I don't think I'm that good yet." Instead of doing what I hoped for her to do, she rests her elbows on the keyboard and gazes absentmindedly ahead of her as her cheeks turn into a soft hue of cherry. "I just need to practice with Kaito a little longer…"

Kaito…

_Kaito…_

I smiled vibrantly at her. "I mean it Rin, you're really good."

She looks at me cautiously, suddenly withdrawn from me. "U-Um… t-thanks," she said nervously.

Sooner than I got to speak again, I heard rushing footsteps.

"I'm back!"

I turn to the direction of the sudden racket, but I know that voice anywhere.

"Did I take long?" Kaito asked Rin while strolling on the way to us.

Rin eagerly shook her head, "Nope, not at all!" She looks at me with a halfhearted smile. "Sorry Len, but, you know, gotta practice and all."

I can feel myself breaking at the scene before me.

"…No, I understand." I decided to leave and retreat to my corner. I picked up my guitar, and pretended to be busy by twisting the pegs yet again.

…Why?

Why didn't she smile at me? Why why why…

Why is it when _I_ compliment her, she doesn't look at me the way she looks at Kaito…?!

_I've_ known her longer.

_I'm_ closer to her.

_I _deserve her company more than he does.

I—

_I need to get rid of him._

Yes…

That way, Rin will… Rin will smile at me. My smile. Yes, that way… that way she'll be with me. With me and no one else!

My chest feels funny when I think about getting rid of Kaito… I can't explain it, but it feels exhilarating. Like it's fluttering~ Yes, I like this sensation as well. But my inhalation turns harsh.

_He's taking her away from me._

_He's holding her prisoner. She needs my help._

…And the only way I can help her, is to get rid of him.

_Get rid of him._

Get rid… of Kaito…

_She'll smile at me._

No one else but me… No one else but me…! Those beautiful smiles will be mine, no one else's. That's right…

_Do it tonight. I'll rid of him tonight._

_**I'll kill him tonight.**_

_Snip._

…Ah, a guitar string broke.

I look around me to make sure no one noticed, and sure enough, no one did.

I grin enigmatically.

* * *

The band meeting is over now, and everyone but Rin and I leave. I silently get up and start to put up the instruments they left all over the room. But today, I can't consecrate. My mind constantly wonders off to Kaito and I spontaneously smile or snigger.

Looks like it's gonna rain today…

Rin doesn't have the door closed for once, but instead she stands and watches me. I could tell she has something on her mind, but I decided not to bother about it.

When I start to dissemble the drum set, she finally made up her mind to confront me.

"Um, Len…"

"Yes?"

She frowned at me then spoke again. "I have to go home early today."

I picked up a drumstick and look at her. "…Why?"

"Grandmother asked me to pick up some food on my way home—"

"Why can't we go together?" I quickly ask.

She becomes surprised at my sudden abruption, but continues, "Well actually… I think it'll be better if I go by myself."

"Why?" Lately I seem to be asking myself that question a lot.

"Well," she hesitates and shifts her weight, "to tell you the truth, you've been scaring me lately…" Scaring her? I don't say anything, so she decides to keep talking. "You've been acting odd for the past couple of days… and you seem… different."

I laugh lightly, "How do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." She scratches her head. "Man, this was better when I played it in my head. Look, maybe when you get home, we should—"

All of a sudden, her phone goes off. She excuses herself and takes out the phone from her pocket. She gasped when she reads the name and hastily answers it. "H-Hello?" She pauses. "Oh, K-Kaito!"

I felt like my heart skipped a beat when the name comes to my ears.

She turns away from me and walks to the window. "Yeah… Oh, really?"

Her voice drowns out as anger builds up in me.

Kaito.

Kaito…

KAITO…

"Would you!? That's great! Yeah, okay, I'll be there!" She hangs up and spins back to me, and I took control of my emotions just in time. "Well, I better get going. Kaito's waiting for me."

"Waiting… for you?" I asked.

"…Yeah, he's driving me there." She takes a good look at me. "Len… are you okay?"

"…Yes."

Rin slowly walks past me towards the door, stops at the entrance, and looks at me worriedly. "I'll see you at home."

And she leaves.

The drumstick I'm clutching in my hand suddenly snaps in two.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I close the door to the band room slowly, and the sound of the door echoes in the vacant hallway. I stand motionless as I face the closed entryway.

I'm going to do it. I can't take this anymore. If I do nothing, Kaito will keep drawing Rin further and further away from me. When he's gone, Rin will come running back to me. I giggle at the thought.

When I turn to my left, I'm suddenly face to face with—

"N-Neru?"

Neru, the member of the baseball team, was somehow, always wherever I was. And the usual way she greets me is by bumping into me or bringing me slips from the front office in a rude manner, or even punching me in the back in a "playful" way, if that counts. But she's lazy, arrogant, and just plain annoying. And not even, for the time I knew her, has she ever shown concern for anyone but her phone. Her partner in crime, Haku, is always tagged along wherever Neru goes usually. Haku is a nice person, but she just whines too much. These two together are the worst.

She suddenly gasps and looks away. "W-What?"

"…Why are you here?"

"Huh? O-Oh, well…" She scratched the back of her head. "I-I always come in here to make sure you putting things up correctly. Because even idiots like you can screw up simple tasks."

That's an obvious lie. "…Okay." It makes me wonder…Does she always stand outside every time we have practice…?

She looked nervous and cleared her throat, "W-Well, I'm out. Good job putting things away, stupid."

When her back was facing me, an idea dawned, and I grinned in a sinister way. "Hey, Neru…"

She swiftly spun around. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you in the baseball team?"

* * *

Just as I expected.

Though any normal person would be curious as to why I would need a bat, Neru would never ask questions since she has a noticeable crush on me. At this point, she'll probably do everything I say…

She twists the locker knob, busily concentrating on the tiny numbers displayed on the lock. "…I don't even know why I signed on the team; I never go to the games, let alone practices."

Just hurry up. "Is that so?"

"Tch, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you're probably too dense to understand something like this, idiot."

I exhaled loudly, but I decided to hold in my retort when she opened up the locker.

…Besides the baseball uniform and the bat, it was practically empty. She grabbed the bat from the back. "It's totally dusty," she says. She wipes off the dust by rubbing it on her unused baseball jersey and hands it over to me. "Here, you can keep it. I obviously don't need it anymore."

I take it generously in my hands.

This is perfect.

I look up and smile at her, "Thanks, Neru."

She rapidly blinks and looks back and forth between the ground and myself, turning red all the while. "I-It's not like I'm glad you like it! Geez…" She turns her back to me again and opens her golden handset.

I twist the metallic bat in my hands, still smiling. "Yes, this is perfect." I left without another word to her.

* * *

I am in front of our house now…

I place the bat into the bushes because there was no way I'm going to be bombarded with questions from the two of them. I stare into the bushes as I asked myself, "How am I going to do this?"

After walking up the porch, I opened the door quietly as I stride in. There was a sweet scent filling the air, which only meant that the old lady was cooking again. I placed my backpack on the floor and strolled further into the house. I saw Rin on the couch with her cell phone intact, busily texting (there's no way a phone number is that long) and not noticing I walked in.

A cell phone…

Another light bulb went off in my head.

"Hey Rin—"

Rin all of a sudden jumped, dropping her cell on the ground. "G-Geez! You scared me, Len!" She looked down at her phone, and began whining. "Aw man, it closed…"

I scratch the back of my head. She is just too cute. "Hey Rin, can I see your phone really quick?"

She looked at me inquisitively. "Why?"

"I want to call someone."

"Who?"

The old lady suddenly interrupted, "Let him see your phone, Rin."

Thank you, old lady.

"Okay okay, I was going to anyway…" She feebly smiled at me and handed over the phone. "Just make sure you're not on the phone for more than twenty minutes, okay? I'm kind of going over my minutes…"

"…Don't worry; it'll be less than five minutes."

Rin blinked at me, but I smiled and left upstairs to go into my room.

I scrolled through her contacts, scanning for my target name. My lips twitched upwards when my eyes laid on it.

There you are.

I wrote the number onto a piece of scrap paper that was already on top of my small table. I folded the paper deep into my pocket. I nodded to myself before exiting.

"Here you go," I said as I was walking downstairs. I handed her the phone, and she gracefully takes it.

"Hey, Len…"

"Yes?"

She motions her hand on the couch, "Sit with me really quick."

I blink at her, but sit on the couch nevertheless. Rin looks at me with pleading eyes, and it makes my chest feel lukewarm. "Len, I was going to say something meaningful and have an actual talk with you, but…" She breaks eye contact with me, and speaks in a soft voice. "I want you to be happy again." I opened my mouth but she continues, "Don't say anything! Just… promise me you'll be your normal self again. I want happy, sarcastic Len, not withdrawn Len who's in the corner staring at me." She looks at me again, "I'm worried about you. It's okay if you don't want to tell me or anything but… just, promise me you'll at least pretend to be happy."

I gaze at her with widened eyes. Nothing comes across my mind when she waits for my answer.

"…You can talk now."

She wants me to 'at least pretend I'm happy'?

I won't pretend.

After tonight, I _will_ be.

I weakly smile at her and say, "I promise."

It's a promise I intend to keep.

* * *

The dial tone suddenly cuts off as the phone is answered.

"_Hello?"_

"…_Hello?"_

"…_Rin?"_

"_Kaito, sorry for calling so late, but I need to talk to you."_

"_No, I don't mind. What is it?"_

"_Actually, I'd like to meet you at the park…"_

"_The park?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can't you tell me on the phone…?"_

"_No, I can't…"_

"_It's awfully late though…"_

"_Please Kaito, it's really important. It can't wait until tomorrow! I really have to tell you at the park."_

Silence.

"…_Alright."_

"_Thank you, Kaito."_

"_No problem, I guess… I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"_

"_Okay, thanks."_

I hang up the phone and I couldn't contain my insane giggles.

Kaito was always too gullible and caring.

I carefully open the door and quietly snuck past the old lady's bedroom door. But before passing Rin's, I stop and look at her sleeping form.

I'll be back.

* * *

The sky overhead was gloomy and overcastted. It was the perfect weather for tonight.

I arrived to the park before Kaito did, so I decided to hide behind a group of trees. I haven't stopped smiling ever since I hung up the phone. Who knew it would go this well!?

I look out from an opening, looking for my target.

Ah, there he is… His back is to me, and he's donning his trademark indigo scarf as usual. Is he serious? I laugh as quietly as I can help myself.

"Rin?" he called out, "Rin, are you here?"

I hide the bat behind me as I walk out from the shadows. The grass makes a crisp sound with every step I take towards him. "No… but I am."

He quickly turns around. "…Len? Why are you—"

"You know, Kaito," I interrupt, "Rin is very important to me. I love everything about her. I love her personality, her voice, her features… and her smiles. She's so perfect, don't you think?"

"What are you—"

"But she rarely smiles at me now. In fact, you could say that I hate seeing her smile at anyone else but me." I glare at him mincingly. "You take those away from me. You're taking her away from me. You're taking her prisoner."

Kaito backs away slowly. "What? N-No, you got it all wrong! It's Miku that I—"

"Don't you agree that her smiles are just breathtaking?"

"Len—"

"I love those smiles. Len loves those… smiles…"

"Len, please—"

I smack the bat hard against Kaito's knee, and he collapses with a thunderous cry.

"Hahahahaha…"

He grabs his knee and his face warps into unbearable pain. There are tears streaming down his features as he looks up at me. "Wait!! Please don't—"

"Don't you see Kaito?" I ask sweetly, "Don't you? Without you, there will be no one else…"

He tries to get up, but just as quickly as he attempted, he plunges back to the ground. The sight before me gets my heartbeat pumping and suddenly it becomes unusually noisy in my ears. I grin as wide as I can, feeling my face becoming contorted with madness. "After tonight, she'll smile… at me… my… smile. You won't be taking her away from me…"

"**NO, STOP!!"** He screams and struggles to crawl away.

I raise the bat high above me, laughing insanely.

He face screws up in panic as he watches my shadow loom over him.

The bat came down, making the loveliest cracking sound. I giggle madly, and my chest feels like its experiencing ecstasy. I watched as he twitches pathetically on the ground. Why not just put him out of his misery? So I hit him again.

And again.

And again.

He made a gurgling sound now.

I deal the final blow onto his head.

No more sound but the rain falling freely from the sky.

…

…I did it…

I clutch my head and giggle.

I did it!

My giggles turn into psychotic shrieks of laughter, but I can't help myself! After tonight after tonight no more sickening feelings no more no more! Rin will never leave me again Rin will only see me Rin will thank me Rin will smile _Rin will smile my smile_!

"_**HAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_"

Don't worry Rin; I'll be my old self again tomorrow.

I promised, didn't I?

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand there you have it**

**have some nice fanart too burn the image into your minds (link is in my profile)**

**so, was it good? its my first time doing something like that so... idk**

**listening to creepy music throughout this chapter helps**

**i hope you guys like it! d-dont forget to r-review ;_; **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin's POV**

-

It's midday now, and Luka and I just finished our physical education class. Needless to say, the weather wasn't as great as it could be. It was cloudy today, which made everything dull and dreary. I hate this kind of climate… it always makes me sluggish. "Hey Luka," I say as I unbolt the padlock on my locker, "did you know it was going to rain yesterday?"

She held a thoughtful finger to her chin. "The weather man did say around thirty percent chance of rain…"

I sighed as I reached for my neatly folded garments. "I hope it doesn't rain today…"

Luka is one of my best friends, though she's closer to Miku. We met in our P.E class earlier this year. The only reason why she still has to take a course is because she skipped out on it during her freshman year, and she wholly regrets it. She advised me to get my courses over with so I wouldn't have to do it during my junior year. I took it to heart at the time, but I'm considering skipping it in my sophomore year. I wonder how it feels to have no P.E at all…

"You seem kinda tired today," Luka says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sigh again, but louder. "You have no idea…" I took off my shirt as I continued to speak, "This morning, I was woken up by a joyful Len. And it was six in the morning! Oh, and not only that, he made me breakfast. But it wasn't cereal, it was like… two pancakes, bacon, _and_ scrambled eggs!"

My friend looks at me inquisitively. "How is that a bad thing…?"

"Anyone that cheery at six in the morning, and makes breakfast for no apparent reason makes me even more exhausted. Plus, I decided to stay up late last night…"

"Ah, I see. _That's_ why you're tired today. What did you stay up for?"

"A new episode of my favorite show was coming on, but I think I went to bed before it showed…" I trailed off, realizing that I stayed up for nothing. I hurriedly put on my t-shirt, grumbling.

Luka chuckles a little as she pulled down her sweatpants. "But, you said a 'happy Len' woke you up? Wasn't he upset for the past couple of days? Or that least, that's what I think you told me."

I took out my plaid skirt and place it on top of the locker door. "Yeah… I still don't know what's up with him lately. But yesterday, I made him promise that he'll act happy today. I didn't know he'd take it seriously…"

"But it makes you comfortable around him now, right?"

"I guess…" I don't have a problem with Len being happy. I don't even mind him taking that silly promise acutely. But something was clearly off at how one day, he's quiet and reserved, and then the next day he's as happy as clown making breakfast meal. But if he's pretending, it's way too over the top. Maybe robots can switch emotions on the fly? How great would that be if I could do that? I'd be a very convincing actor.

But, who knows, maybe Len is trying to be happy for his own sake.

Whatever the cause is, I just hope that I can have the sarcastic jerk back.

"Speaking of Len," Luka spoke and, once again, interrupting my thoughts, "I still can't believe you never said anything about your brother until just months ago…"

I laughed nervously, dropping my P.E uniform onto the grimy floor and wave my hands in the air. "Y-Yeah well… he's been staying with my parents… and they decided to ship him over—"

"Ship?" she quirked an eyebrow. "You mean like, they mailed him over?"

Oh crap! "N-No! I meant he came over here… by airplane! H-Haha…"

Nice one Rin. That was way too close for comfort.

"Right… Oh, do you have practice today?" She took off her P.E shirt and stuffed it into her own locker.

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"…What?"

"Kaito, of course," she exclaimed excitedly. "How far are you getting?"

I banged my head on the locker next to mine, groaning. That kind hurt, actually. "It's a lost cause…" I stood back and rubbed my forehead. "I mean, I knew it'll be too good to be true if he actually liked me, but there's nothing I can do. I constantly remind myself that it's not possible since I'm a _freshman_ and he's a _senior_." I lowered my head in defeat. "It's as if fate has torn us apart."

Luka laughed nervously, "It's not that impossible! There are plenty of seniors who go out with freshmen! Besides," she shuffled her hand inside her locker, "you have a great personality! I'm sure he'll—"

"But he obviously likes Miku," I interrupt. "He flirts with her so much, and she doesn't even realize it!"

"Maybe she does, and she just ignores it. I mean, this is Kaito we're talking about."

"Ugh, if only I was popular… or a junior… or a senior… or," I take a look at Luka's chest, then my own. "I wish I had boobs like you, Luka. This flat chest isn't gonna get me anywhere in life."

She quickly looks at me, becoming red in the face. She tries to form a sentence, but it only comes out as a slur of stammered letters.

I shrug, "And not only that, but you have nothing to worry about. You have Gakupo—"

"I do _not_ like Gakupo!" she shouts, making the other girls in the room complain or become silent for a split second.

Such a quick reaction! "Aw, Luka! I didn't know you're tsundere for him!" I tease.

She looks away, but I can't tell if she's still red from embarrassment or now blushing at my comments. "Anyway! Are you going to try to vaguely hit on Kaito again?"

Should I? It's just a waste of time isn't it? He likes Miku, but, as far as I can tell, Miku doesn't like Kaito. But he's so kind, and charming, and clumsy… What if I told him that I liked him? Would he push me away because I'm a freshman? Or would he welcome me into his bosom?

…K-Kaito's bosom…

I shake my head roughly, "What a mental image…"

"What were you thinking about…?"

"Nothing important… In any case, I guess it wouldn't hurt. He's been teaching me how to play that stupid instrument for about three days now. I might as well." I joked.

* * *

After spending some time in silence, we finally got dressed and we strolled together out of the locker room. As we did so, I spot Len, waiting for me as usual by the soda machines.

"There he is," I say.

Luka takes a quickly glance at Len, and then back at me. "He does certainly look better today. You should make him promise more." She laughed, and then walked ahead of me. "Good luck with Kaito, Rin. I'm rooting for you!"

"Good luck with Gakupo," I say under my breath, but she doesn't hear me. I'm tempted to shout it at her and make her freak out, but Len was briskly walking towards me once Luka left my side.

"Hey," he greeted. "How was P.E?"

I groaned as loud as I could. "I hate it. I hate this class."

He patted my head as if I was a puppy. "Now now, Rin, you know it's not their fault if you happen to be slower than everyone else."

What!? I throw off his hand and shouted, "Shut up!" I folded my arms and pouted. "…Jerk."

He smirked and walked ahead of me. I smiled behind his back and follow him.

Is he finally back to his old self? It's too early to say, but I have my hopes up.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much a normal school day. Work, fall asleep in class, get woken up by teacher in said class, take notes, read out loud, and glance at the clock every five minutes that appears to be moving way too slowly. Then there's running into Neru only when I'm with Len, running into Miku in the hallways exchanging weak smiles as we walk by, running into Gakupo (which is a rarity), and of course, running into other undergraduates. The school has too many students and not enough hallways, I say. But I'm not usually the type to be bumping into people… yeah, something is definitely off today.

But again, I shrug it off. Maybe something's wrong with me?

Or maybe nothing is wrong at all, Rin.

This could be one of your good days! Len isn't being as creepy as he was, so that's a plus. Not much homework, neither. And you have band practice today, so you can see Kaito. And then you can practice that awful instrument, all the while watching Kaito's profile.

It's gonna be a good day. Or at least, I hope so. My good days tend to turn into bad days within seconds.

It's best not to think about it, Rin. Just… have fun today.

To be honest, I was looking forward to seeing Kaito, just like every day we have practice, but even more so today since we bonded so well the last time.

Besides, I need to report my adventures to Luka.

…Ah shoot, I'm gonna be late!

After changing into the band uniform (which is too revealing to me, but it's modeled after Len's own uniform), I paced myself and headed to the designated band area. From the other side of the hall I see bright lime colored hair, which can only belong to Miku. I then distinguish Meiko, in revealing attire as usual, leaning on the wall with her arms folded. I don't see Kaito or Len around…

Miku gestures at me as I made my way closer to her. The other individual takes notice of me and sighs. What's with her?

"Where's Len?" I ask.

Miku pointed behind me. "He said he'll be back. He left something in his locker."

"Really now…" I put my hands on my hips. "We're already behind schedule. And what about Kaito?"

This time, Meiko answered me. "He's not here."

I heard footsteps from the staircase behind me, but I don't bother turning around. "Not here?"

Meiko shook her head. "I tried calling him, but he didn't answer his phone…" She leaned off the wall to face me, "It's weird… because he always answers his phone no matter where he is. He's stupid."

…Was the last part really necessary?

Miku cupped her chin in thought. "Maybe he's in the restroom at home?"

The other woman shook her head again. "I called him _all day_. There's no way he's in the restroom for a whole school day."

Surprisingly, Meiko appeared totally worried about this. He's only absent for _a day_, and she gets apprehensive? That's childhood friends for you, I suppose… Even so, it pained me slightly to see Meiko so troubled _and _not somewhat intoxicated. "H-He's probably sick," I say, speaking in an optimistic attitude, "so don't worry too much about it!"

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "You're right, I guess."

I nod. "Yeah, it's not like you can't see him afterwards."

"…I can't."

Huh?

"Err… why?"

She heaves a sigh, "Family business, you can say."

I hesitantly nod my head in understanding, but I really didn't comprehend anything at all. People are absent from time to time aren't they? Why worry over something so trivial? I look at Miku and she looks at me, and we both have uncertain expressions on our face.

But maybe unlike her, _I_ can't help but feel disappointed.

Kaito isn't here…

* * *

Practice wasn't as fun as it regularly is. The atmosphere was disheartening without a Kaito, and without a Kaito, there's no abusive Meiko, or an oblivious Miku. Without a Kaito, there isn't anyone sitting on the same bench as me with cerulean hair who smells like vanilla ice cream.

Without a Kaito, well, it's mind-numbing.

We're still practicing though; Meiko is plucking her fingers on the strings while Miku sings with a melodious tone. And Len is creating guitar riffs, which is really impressing, but it's not surprising. And me, well, I'm sitting here, staring at this instrument in disgust. I'm so sick and tired of seeing this thing! I tolerated with this when Kaito was playing it, but man, looking at it now, I just want to throw it out the window. The only reason why I don't is because it's not mine.

With I groan, I place my arms on the keys and put my head down.

I knew I shouldn't have thought about how my day could suck earlier.

Today has been such a letdown…

Ugh.

I'm tempted to call off the meeting…

I felt a presence near me, but I don't even lift up my head to see who it is, because it's always the same person, "Len."

I heard him chuckle a bit. "How did you know?"

It's always you.

"…Lucky guess I suppose."

There's a bit of stillness between us, but I don't bother breaking it. I hear him leaning in the direction of me. He spoke, "Why aren't you practicing?"

"Don't feel like it." But on the contrary, I lift my cranium and place my hands on the starting keys without looking at my blond twin. "…I guess I should practice anyway." I start moving my fingers, slowly remembering the keys Kaito taught me to play. It turns into an upbeat song, the complete opposite of my feelings.

But Len eagerly nods, "You're outstanding!"

I stop playing entirely and exhale noisily. "Thanks..."

"…Still…?" He uttered quietly.

I glance at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

I watched as his eyes flickered for a subsequent moment before calming down again. "Oh, nothing." He waves and leaves me again, picks up his guitar, and starts playing it.

I guess nothing's changed at all.

* * *

It's been three lengthy, gruesome days, and _still_, Kaito hasn't been coming to school. If anyone misses school for more than two days, it's never a good thing. I know from personal experience…

Sigh… Kaito hasn't answered his phone whenever Meiko called him, and she hasn't gotten the chance to visit his house.

No one but Meiko knows where he lives, but even so, she doesn't know the exact address because she memorized the route. That's why Miku can't go herself, and I can't take the bus there. But even so, my electric piano teacher was nowhere to be found. Not even his neighbors have seen him.

Now _I'm_ worried.

These past few days I've been bummed out, and it's apparently noticeable. Luka tries to joke around to cheer me up, but I give weak laughs and say nothing more. Not only have I become a little more disappointed after each day, but I've become grumpier too. I've been rude to Luka and even Gakupo when I see him, but they don't take it heart, I hope.

Day after day, I become less talkative than the last.

I don't try to be like that, but I guess Kaito left a personal impression on me. He's only a crush, yes, but he's my friend _and_ my teacher too. I try not to think about it, but what if something _did _happen to him? Or his parents even?

Kaito… Where are you?

There's no practice today after school, but Meiko wants us to meet up in front of the school gates. No one protested, so it's been decided. She slips on her jacket and states that she's going to Kaito's house. "I'm done with my family business, so I'll go and pay a visit. Anyone want to come? I can only sit two people in my car."

Miku raised her hand swiftly. "I'll go."

Meiko nods, "Alright. Len, Rin, what are you gonna do?"

What… am I going to do…?

Miku gazes at me and speaks, "They can stay here and wait for us. We should come back to tell them what happens… if anything happened."

"…Alright. We'll be back, you two. If you leave, give Miku a call, alright?"

I silently moved my head up and down, and watched as they turned to leave for Meiko's convertible.

So I guess we stay here… and wait…

I wanted to go, but I don't know. I don't know what stopped me from speaking, from doing anything. Maybe I'm too afraid to find out what happened to him.

No, that _is_ the reason.

I never was the kind to face things up front, unless I was brave enough. But for things like this…

I hear soft giggling and I do not take it into account until I noticed it was coming from a familiar voice. I twirl to Len, and he was indeed laughing, covering his mouth to muffle it. I stare noiselessly at him and he waves it off, "Sorry, I was just remembering a joke."

"…This isn't the time, Len," I say sternly.

He shrugs and smiles, "It's only Kaito, I'm sure he's _fine._" But he sniggers even harder holds in his stomach, as if he can't take it anymore.

"Len! I'm serious! This is _not_ the right time!" Is this some kind of joke to him? It annoys me to no end and I glower at him. He's too busy laughing his butt off to become aware of me, so I look in the direction Meiko drove off to.

I watch wordlessly, as my mind wonders off into its own world. I start to remember Meiko, then going to the store, then the last few days…

Then, out of the blue, I remembered that certain night. I always meant to ask him, but my mind has been slipping off lately.

"Hey, Len."

His laughter dies out as I turn back to him.

"That day… four days ago…"

He blinks at me questionably.

My heart starts to beat faster as I feel nervousness coming on, but why?

I shake it off mentally and said, "When you left your room that late night, where did you go?"

He turns stiff on the spot.

* * *

**A/N: yeah nothing exciting happens in this chapter, I know. rin isn't a very exciting person  
don't worry though next chapter is currently being written and its really "omg" so stay tuned  
the suspense must be tearing you apart  
also thank you SOOOO much for the reviews and support! I honestly love you guys  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Len's POV**

-

It's a nice, effortless day in the club. I'm rifting my guitar as if I was at a genuine gig. But the real reason is that I'm not irritated anymore, the dreadful sensation in my chest is gone and it'll never come back, and, most importantly, because _he's_ gone too.

I just feel so free.

I take a glance at Rin, wondering if she's watching me, but instead she has her head down on the keyboard.

It wouldn't hurt to stop celebrating, would it?

I decide to take a break from joyful rifting and pace over to her.

"Len," she says at once, her voice muffled.

She even knew it was me… how exhilarating.

I laughed, "How did you know?"

"…Lucky guess I suppose." And she says nothing more.

I lean forward a bit and take in her precious body figure; slim, fair-haired, and just perfect in every way… and I smell her fragrance: oranges, the same as usual. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I try to distract myself by asking her, "Why aren't you practicing?"

"Don't feel like it." But just as she says that, she lifts her head and positions her hands on the keyboard. "…I guess I should practice anyway." She begins to move her fingers and I'm watching her delicate hands gently compress on the keys as the electric piano creates a joyful tone.

Even she's happy Kaito isn't here!

I decide to compliment her like I always do, and this time I'm confident she'll grin and blush at me. Yes, he isn't here now, so there's no one else to smile at. No one!

"You're outstanding!" I say optimistically.

She abruptly stops playing and sighs heavily. "Thanks…"

…Still…?

She doesn't…

Why isn't she…?

…**Why isn't she…?**

"What?"

I blink at her, not knowing I spoke out loud. "Oh, nothing," I say, and quickly depart from her.

Is she still being held prisoner…?

Of course she is.

That's why she hasn't…

But who else would seize my angel…?

* * *

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I begin laughing out loud, causing Rin to stare questionably at me. "Sorry," I say amused, "I was just remembering a joke."

"…This isn't the right time," she said quietly, but strongly.

I shrug indifferently, "It's only Kaito, I'm sure he's _fine_." But I laugh so hard when I say that, I start clutching my stomach.

This is too _hilarious_! Watching them worry so much about some idiot who got himself killed… and they don't even know who killed him! That itself is the most humorous part of the whole thing.

"Len! I'm serious! This is not the right time!"

But I continue to crackle, acting like I was struggling for breath. She faces away from me in annoyance.

Calm down, Len! No matter how funny it is, this is a very delicate situation. I take a deep breath and calm down a little, a smile still lingering on my face.

"Hey, Len," she says while looking at me once again. "That day, four days ago…"

Four days… ago…?

"…When you left your room that late night, where did you go?"

I froze instantly on the spot.

I tried not to make direct eye contact with her, but I knew I shouldn't look away neither. I shifted my weight and dug my hands into my pockets. "…What are you talking about?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," Rin says firmly. "You left your room. I saw your shadow."

Tch.

"You were just dreaming," I say nonchalantly.

She narrows her eyes at me. "No, I was awake. I know I was." She took a step to me. "Where did you go?"

How could she know!? I was _sure_ she was sleep! Everything went according to plan, didn't it? I knew I should have snuck out the window…

"Len?"

But would it make a difference?

No, there's no time for that right now! I need to make up an excuse. I don't want to ruin the surprise…

Ah, that night… it was the best night of my life.

"Len!?"

…I start to shake lightly as she continues to look at me with her beautiful cold expression. Should I tell her? No no, that'll ruin everything, won't it? Yes, yes it will. Or maybe—

"Answer me!"

I felt my lips twitch upwards to a faint smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rin."

"You do know! And I just want to know, _where did you go_?" She pauses. "It's not a hard question to answer."

I giggle involuntarily again and my voice shakes, "I don't know… what…"

She looks at me with a concerned look, and my heart melts. "Len, just tell me…"

I should I tell her?

No, I shouldn't.

Should I?

I avoid her features and look to the ground adjacent from me. "I…"

All of a sudden, we both jump upon hearing a bubbly ringtone from a cell phone go off. Rin keeps her stare at me for a moment before reaching into her pocket. Her eyes lowered at the name on the screen, and she flips open her phone. "…Hello?" She faces to another direction, slowly pacing off the other way.

That was close… I almost told her…

I exhale as if I was lifting a heavy load off my chest.

Len, you silly boy, almost ruining the surprise.

"Oh…" She lowers her head. "Okay… yeah, its fine, we'll be waiting. …Alright," and she hangs up steadily and faces me once more.

"That was Meiko... She says Kaito's missing..."

I frown to her, expressing my deepest apologies, but in the inside, I was enjoying this.

* * *

All four of us were standing outside the school gates, just like before. Except this time, the atmosphere was heavy for them. I, on the other hand, am waiting to see how this plays out.

Meiko speaks first, breaking the uncomfortable yet pleasing silence. "He wasn't there… he wasn't home at all…" She clenches her fist in irritation. "That idiot… where did he go?"

Rin speaks in a low voice. "Not even his parents know where he went?"

Meiko rattles her head. "They presumed he was with me, so that's why they thought nothing of it. _Now_ they start worrying once I got there, asking where he went." She pinches the bridge of her nose and groans.

I haven't said anything, so I try to input my own guess as to where Kaito has "disappeared" to. "Do you think he ran away?"

"I doubt it," Meiko says at once. "That's not possible. It's not like him… His life isn't filled with dilemma and he has nothing to be upset about. He loves his parents, and his life; at least, that's what I think."

"But there's no other explanation for the moment," Miku concludes.

Meiko hesitates before speaking again. "I guess we'll just have to assume that he ran away for now…" she trails off as she looks in another direction.

Rin and Miku look at each other, mentally speaking perhaps, about their uncertainties.

However, I grin in the shadows.

The oldest woman shook her head as if ridding the negative thoughts. "Look, either way, we have to call a search party or something. Runaway or not, he's not home and no one knows where he is."

Miku agrees by nodding. "I'll call the police department… I'm not sure if I'm supposed to, but they'll point me to the right direction, right?"

"They're the police," Meiko states. "Anyway, I'll ask around the neighborhood again. Someone has to have seen him…"

It was amusing to watch them worry about someone who is dead. I glance away from them, hiding my pleased face.

"It's getting late. Since tomorrow is Saturday, let's try to keep in touch with each other in case we found out about anything. Okay?"

Miku, Rin, and I nod simultaneously.

Meiko nods as well. "Then, see you guys on Monday." She briskly departs from us, and after an instant, so do Miku.

"Let's go," I say happily, looking at Rin. She gazes at me and nods silently.

* * *

The sun was nearly setting as Rin and I walk home. The sky was a fine-looking dye of scarlet as well as plum, and the roads were becoming vacant with lingering students and adults. We both walked side-by-side in hush, me looking ahead, while she looked to the earth. But walking in complete silence the whole way home was out of the question. Thus I take a stab at cheering her up. Or at least, make her talk. "So, did I tell you that I scored highest in my class?" I asked.

She doesn't say anything.

"Haha, you should have seen the look on everyone's faces when the teacher praised me."

Silence.

"…Did you hear me playing the guitar today? Pretty cool, huh?"

Quiet.

"…The band is going smoothly, don't you think?"

Again, she says nothing.

Why isn't she saying anything?

I try again. But this time I try something she usually complains about. "The book we're reading in English class is boring, isn't it?"

Not a thing escapes her mouth.

"…Rin?"

She keeps staring downward, either ignoring me or thinking deeply to herself. I start to get anxious, just as I have been for the past four days. My heartbeat quickens as I think of something else to say.

"D-Do you want candy? I-I have money!" I rapidly tunnel into my pockets and reach for my change. I grabbed a hand full and stuck it in front of her face. She halts and stare cross-eyed at my fist. "Look! Look! I have change!"

"Len—"

"**Do you want candy!?**"

Everything is still around us except my harsh breathing. Rin gently touches my hand and slowly pushes it down. "Not right now. I have too much on my mind." She smiles apologetically, "Maybe another time…"

I watch as she walks ahead of me and leaves me standing, my arm still slightly reaching out to no one in particular. My heart drops.

I failed to cheer up Rin for the first time I've known her.

Why, _why _is this happening!? I don't understand… I don't I don't…

No, stop.

If I ask myself questions, I start to lose control. I have to… save it for later…

* * *

We cross the street and pass through a couple of bland residences until we reach our own.

I stop at the front yard, watching Rin unhurriedly saunter up the set of steps on the porch. She knocks on the door once… twice… three times and she positions herself motionless and remains still. I follow behind her when the old lady opens the door. She welcomes us both home until she looks at Rin's face. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" She touches Rin's shoulders and struggles to bend down at her level. When she finally does, her eyes darts around Rin's features and she frowns. "…Come on, tell Grandma all about it." The elderly woman stands slowly and puts her wrinkled arm on Rin's back.

"Okay…" Rin, without any form of hesitation, gratefully leans onto her.

And I observe the two walking in the house together, heading into the dining room.

I try to cheer her up the whole way home… and that old hag says two sentences and Rin just walks into her arms!?

_Just like that!?_

I grind my teeth in anger, I have that terrible feeling in my chest again…

Suddenly it hits me.

Why didn't I see this before?

"…Hahahahahaha…"

...How silly of me, I should have noticed a _long_ time ago.

* * *

The next day arrives, and I'm lounging on the couch, staring at the TV, seeing nothing in particular. My mind wonders off to how I'm going to get rid of the old lady now… I know if I do, Rin will surely catch on to me, wouldn't she? Then there will be no surprise to show her. My chest feels heated, because as much as I want to get rid of the old hag, I can't without risking something. I lower my eyes at the television, irritated by this thought.

I take notice of the sound of steps heading to the door, and I look over to see Rin holding a boxed package, and she notices me catching a glimpse at her.

"Where are you going?" I inquire.

She shuffles around her pocket while holding the box carefully. "I'm going to the post office to mail this to my mom and dad." I open my mouth to speak, but she quickly cuts me off, "I'm fine going by myself! It's only down the street."

"…Okay, okay. Have fun walking in the hot sun," I tease.

She giggles a bit and opens the door. "It's only eleven in the morning, and it's still kind of breezy outside, so, whatever." I smirk at her, realizing that she's more a lot more talkative at the moment, but she still appears tired from yesterday. "Oh, I'm going grandma!"

"Okay," the old lady calls from the kitchen.

Rin halfheartedly smiles at me and exits the house. I listen for her footsteps until it fades away.

I indifferently switch channels on the fly, still thinking about my dilemma.

"Oh!" the old lady screamed.

I sat up and looked to the direction of the yelp.

Then an idea came to me…

Hopping of the couch, I jog over to her, faking my anxiety, "Are you okay?"

She's sucking on her finger when she faces me. Taking it out and waving it in the air, she beams. "I'm okay; it's just that I cut myself trying to cut the vegetables. Wow, I'm getting old," she laughs.

"…Oh… haha."

I suddenly become aware of a note on the fridge and she follows my gaze. "Oh, yes, I'm going to the store to get some more vegetables. I just wrote that just in case I'm not home when Rin gets back."

I can use this...

I can use this!

My eyes widen as I finally found my chance, and my chest once again feels peculiar yet satisfying. I fully show my smiling, friendly face to her. "Hey… do you need help… cutting… the vegetables…?"

The old lady beams at me, "You'd help ol' Grandma cut vegetables? Of course!" She turns back to chopping vegetables, facing away from me. "Go grab a knife from the drawer, would you?"

I wordlessly stride over and tow open the said drawer. I grin wider as my heartbeat quickens, seeing the various knife shapes in front of me. I grab the biggest, longest one, and lift it up. "This one?"

She looks over and laughs, "Haha, no no, the smallest one! We're cutting celery, not turkeys!" And she continues to express amusement while I close the drawer, the same knife I held up to show her in my hand.

I can hardly keep control of myself! This is… this is all too easy!

She doesn't turn back to me to make sure I got the knife she told me to get, and I struggle to hold in my giggles.

Humans are so funny.

With each step, my heartbeat becomes louder and louder, noisier than the last, and I'm experiencing ecstasy like the time at the park.

She hums a melody while she cuts the vegetables.

I take another step.

She reaches for another piece of celery.

I raise the knife.

Fanatical laughter escapes my throat.

She turns to me, her gentle smile screwing into fright.

Blood sprays the counter.

* * *

**A/N: well yeah FAST UPDATE because i'm going to be busy this weekend and i decided, hey why not write this chapter in one day, submit it, and totally regret it?  
****i dont regret it... yet  
so not very "OMG" just more like "oh wow okay another cliffhanger thanks"  
sorry ;_;  
also i reread last week's chapter and noticed a lot of errors so i'm sorry if there's a lot of errors in this one too ;-;**

**also, once again, thank you for the reveiws everyone!! you guys are just as awesome as ever**  
**d-dont forget to reveiw some more okay ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH GOD MICHAEL JACKSON WHY;;;;;;**

**r.i.p bro your suffering ends ;_;**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

**-  
**

"I'm going, Grandma!"

"Okay," Grandma says as I close the door behind me.

I felt the cool breeze on my skin and shook a little. The sun is out, but I felt little to no warmth. Without letting the box go, I tightened my scarf, thinking that it'll change my temperature somehow. I hop of the concrete steps, balancing the boxed package carefully in my hands, and walk off leisurely from my house. Whew… I breathed in deeply, and then exhaled, feeling a hug relief from my chest.

I know I told Grandma that I needed to deliver this box to my parents, but the real reason is that I need some fresh air. The past week has been nothing but full of disappointment and stress… I just need to do something, anything, to relax my mind! And this package was my ticket.

To tell the truth, I've been holding off delivering this because, well, they're my parents. Who cares? Who cares about a married couple who never sees their only child? Who sends expensive gifts to compensate (although the road roller was pretty nice)? I don't.

There are rare times they get time off work together and come to see me, but only for three days or so, and even then, they rather stay in a hotel than stay at the house they brought for Grandma and me. I can't stand them, but I know it's not their fault… at least, that's what Grandma says. "They love you very much, you know. But their jobs keeps them away" she would say.

Then why don't they just quit?

Maybe I'll never understand since I don't have such a high paying job myself.

Every month, I'm supposed to send my parents a package full of miscellaneous things: schoolwork, projects, progress and/or report cards, little doodles I make, pictures, whatever else, and a letter. I haven't been really doing this because I feel like there isn't a need whatsoever. So basically I've been holding this off for… about nine months maybe.

Oops.

But again, who cares? I certainly don't.

…As much as I tell myself that, I can't really hate them. I can dislike them, yes, but hate? I just can't. They're my parents…

Sigh…

I just want to spend time with them is all…

Ah well, I have Grandma. To me, she's my mom, dad, aunt, uncle, essentially my whole family tree. And Len, he's—

…Len…

No, no, Rin, you're taking a relaxed walk to the post office, don't think about anything that'll give you a headache.

…

Yesterday was just… it was like a nightmare. A long day at school, a long day after school, a long walk home, and a long talk with Grandma. I told her about Kaito, and how I was extremely worried about him, and she said "Hopefully everything will work out" with a smile. It wasn't exactly comforting, but I was too tired to deal with anything and immediately set off into my room and went to bed. She even offered to bake a cake to cheer me up… but I just couldn't. Unfortunately, I went to bed a bit too early, and I woke up at four in the morning. But I knew Len would be awake too, so I stayed inside my room until Grandma came around.

Yesterday also had my hopes dispersed for a normal Len… I don't know what's wrong with him, and I'll probably never know, but seven or so months ago, he was nothing like that… hell, this morning he was acting… too normal if there is such a thing.

Aaaah no! This is a relaxing day! Think about something else…

Abruptly, there was a vibration in my pocket, which caused me to jump and almost made me drop the package.

Oh, my phone… but who…?

My heartbeat quickened as I reached into my coat, pulling out my cell. As if it wasn't freaking out enough, my heart then skipped a beat as I read the name of the person calling me.

Meiko.

…How did she get my number? I'm guessing Miku gave it to her…

Well, there goes my relaxing day.

I opened the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Rin," she said very austerely.

I swallowed hard, expecting the unpredictable. "…Yes?"

"I found Kaito's phone."

Kaito's… phone?

I hear clicks in the receiver, which can only mean she's using he's phone as we speak. "You know… I looked at his call history, and do you know what it says?"

I press my cell phone harder on my ear, feeling apprehensive. I didn't answer her probable rhetorical question so she continued, "It says you were the last person to call him."

What?! "What? Wait, that's not possible. I didn't call him!" I paused, "In fact, I never have!"

Meiko stays silent as I can hear more clicking sounds from the other side. She must be scrolling down the calls list. "It's true; you never did call him until that day." I can tell she's growing suspicious by the tone of her voice. "Why did you call him?"

"I didn't," I firmly said. I knew only raising my voice would actually make the situation worse. What's the point of doing so when I did nothing of the sort?

"The phone history never lies, Rin."

Unfortunately, she had a point. How am I going to get out of this false accusation? "…Meiko, I didn't call Kaito. I never called him, and I never would." And it's true. I'm too timid to actually call my crush on his cell. The only reason I have his number is because of Miku. She jokingly gave it me the same day Kaito gave it to her. Of course, to me, it's the best "joke" ever.

…This isn't the time for that.

"I wonder…" Meiko says under her breath.

"…What are you implying?"

"…I don't know."

Meiko didn't say a word for a while. And when she did she said, "Let's meet up at the band room in an hour."

School is always open on Saturday's for extra classes, homeschooled students, or Saturday school. Our club room is always unlocked during these days, just in case a class decided to move in and take everything away.

Ugh, going to school on a Saturday… I'd rather not, but if it's for Kaito…

I exhaled out heavily, "Alright."

"Bring your brother, I'm bringing Miku."

And she hangs up.

I unhurriedly placed the phone back into my jacket pocket.

Kaito's last phone call was from me, apparently.

…But that's not possible… maybe it's a glitch?

Thought that's very, very unlikely.

I don't get it… I would never call him… so why is my number on there?

Looking up, I spotted the post office I'm walking to just a few feet away… Inside, I gave my package to the young man behind the counter and thanked him. My parents better be happy.

Walking out, I heard Medico's voice ring in my head. "_Phone history ever lies_".

Is that so…

Never lie… huh… If my number appeared on his 'received calls' list, then his own should be in my 'dialed calls' list, right?

Pulling out my cell once again, I scrolled over to my calls list.

Received calls…

Missed calls…

Here we are, dialed calls…

I pressed the "okay" button, and my eyes darted to the very first number on the list. Indeed, someone called Kaito with my phone, but very late at night. I looked at the date displayed and I lowered my eyebrows. Thinking about it now, I don't even have to ask who used my phone.

Because I already know.

When I get home, I'm going to interrogate him. I have to. I have to ask if he's involved with Kaito's sudden disappearance….

With all my heart, I hope he isn't.

* * *

Compared to outside, the house was very dim and ominous. The first sound I heard as I shut the door behind me was a child's laugher on television. Walking past it, I took a quick glance at it, and told myself it was on a toddler's channel… someone must have been bored.

From the living room into the kitchen, there was a feeling I had that I couldn't really describe. Maybe because the first thing I saw in the kitchen was the person I wasn't expecting to see. Instead of Grandma, I saw Len washing his hands in the sink with his back to me. With the lack of his usual greeting, I'm sure he doesn't know I'm here.

I spot a piece of paper on the fridge that is attached to a magnet. Striding over and seizing the note in my hands, I took a closer look at it, reading:

'_I'm at the store buying more vegetables. Be sure to take out the meat from the freezer!_

_Love, Grandma'_

At the store, huh…

I gaze over to Len's profile, and I see he's wiping his hands with a towel now, but I drew in my eyebrows as I see his face.

He's smiling with wide eyes.

…I think it's about time he notices me now.

"Len," I say, and he jumps slightly and turns to me. One of his hands flew down to his stomach, and he held it there tightly.

Stomach ache? Is that possible?

"Oh, Rin… how was your walk?"

…I dodge the question to ask my own. "After you used my phone, did you use it again?"

"No."

And it was as simple as that.

"…So, after you used my phone that one time, you never used it again?"

"Nope," he denies sweetly.

What a lair. You did use it. Who else would use my phone at eleven thirty at night, and leave his own room right after? And no, it's not coincidence, it was you.

It's never anyone else but you.

It's always you!

You know what happened to Kaito, don't you!? I'm not stupid, you know. Laughing in a grave situation such as this the other day… Is this some kind of joke to you? Are you and Kaito playing a prank? Because it's not funny anymore! So stop lying to me, and tell Kaito to stop hiding out or whatever he's doing!

Just… stop lying and tell the truth! Spit it out!

…

…Why?

…Why couldn't I say this out loud? The words where right there in my throat, wanting to come out with as a scream…

…But instead I clear my throat and say, "Look, Meiko wants to meet up at school today."

He made a face. "On a Saturday…?"

I slightly nod.

"Aw man… it's not gonna be any fun," he sighs as he walks out the kitchen.

…Fun?

Searching for a missing person… should be fun?

Now why would he think that?

* * *

When we arrived, Meiko and Miku were already there, waiting for us. Although Len and I lived down the street, we were always the last ones to arrive.

When Len shut the door, there was a resounding 'click', almost symbolizing that something is going to happen…

"So, we all know why we're here, right?" Meiko says immediately in a severe tone.

I don't want to be here, at school, on a _Saturday_. But it's for Kaito… that, and to clear my name from Meiko's possible assumptions…

Looking at her more closely, I could tell that she was slightly intoxicated. I feel bad for her… she's working her butt of to find out what happened to him. They're childhood friends after all…

She shifted her weight and spoke unsympathetically, her eyes darting to the three of us. "So, after asking more questions to Kaito's parents, and gaining access to his room, I made a breakthrough."

I heard a huff of air behind me, and I couldn't tell if it was suppressed laughter or a soft gasp.

"Kaito's parents failed to mention that he's been gone for five days, counting today… which means that he's been missing since the day he didn't come to school."

That was obvious… wasn't it?

"But the day before, he left his house late at night."

I blink. Kaito also left his house late that night…?

"He told his parents he'd 'be right back, I'm going out for a bit'… and never came back."

I swallowed hard, but I didn't know why.

"He received a call that same night, right around eleven thirty." Meiko pulled out (I'm guessing) Kaito's cell phone. "And the last person to call him was," she pointed at me, "Rin."

Miku held her hands to her mouth and made a quiet gasp.

"I told you, I didn't call him!" I said a little too loud, and a little too quickly.

"Then how did your number appear on his received calls list, huh?! Is it some kind of technical mistake? Don't even bother lying! I have the proof right here!"

"I don't know, okay!?" I know you have proof! But that doesn't mean anything! "I'm telling you, I don't know how—"

No, I do.

I spin to Len, who was now standing beside me. "…Len, you used my phone at same day, didn't you?" He shrugs casually, so I immediately continue, "What for?"

"I just needed to call someone."

I thought back to the moment when I checked my dialed calls history, and if I remember correctly… "You didn't call anyone…"

His mouth twitched upwards into a terrifying smile. "I did."

"You didn't!" I took out my phone from my pocket in a swift motion and quickly went into the dialed calls section. I held my phone to his face. "See, you didn't call anyone when you asked for it! But later on that night, you—"

I instantly stop speaking as I watch Len clutch his stomach while he giggles.

"I didn't… call anyone…"

Meiko took this as confirmation as she immediately started to yell, "You know what happened to him!? Where is he!? _Where is he!?"_

I watch as Len stumbles around a little as if he himself is drunk, still giggling. "Haha, I don't know what… you're… talking about…"

What's wrong with him…?

Meiko's yells became slurs of "where is he" and "tell me". Miku held her back when she attempted to run to him, threatening to harm him.

"Meiko, stop! We still don't know if—"

"LOOK AT HIM! HE'S LAUGHING! _WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED!?"_

"Meiko!" I see Miku struggling to hold her back, but she turns her head to Len, "If you did know… please tell us. It's okay if Kaito wants to hide secrets, but you _need_ to tell us… If it's a joke, it's not funny anymore!"

So, she thought that it's a joke also…

Len held his place smack in the middle of the four of us. "Haha, a joke…? A joke!" Then he just lost it. He cackled loudly, both arms clutching his head now.

Meiko was too hectic screaming to notice.

Miku was still holding her back.

What am I doing?

"WHERE IS HE?_ WHERE IS HE!?_ **YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!**"

"MEIKO! _STOP_!"

…What am I doing?

Len's slight quivering turned into uncontrollable twitches all around his body. I could hear sounds coming from him… no, from his body…

Clattering sounds? Clanking sounds?

"Hahahahaha, a joke, a joke! A joke joke joke joke joke joke joke—"

His repetition of words were drowned out with Meiko's sudden shout of "_**WHERE IS HE!?**_"

And he responds trembling, "I don't know what you're t-t-t-t-talking about I d-d-don't know I dddddddddd—"

I widen my eyes and watch in horror as I take in that Len was actually breaking down… in more ways than one.

But the other two girls didn't notice as they were busy with each other.

What should I do?

I do nothing but stare at Len as his hands slides over to his eyes, covering them, as his grin broadens. I can't understand what he was saying… he was speaking to fast and stammering to a large extent. Len, what—

I stopped my own train of thought as I see smoke rising from his body.

Oh no… what should I do?! If this keeps up…!

I recognize that Meiko stopped her outcry, and Miku isn't holding her back anymore.

They're watching.

Len continues to shake violently, repeating letters, words and whatever else he might be saying.

_What should I do!?_

…

I take a step forward…

_Should I be doing this…?_

My hand reaches out to him…

_He knows what happened to Kaito, doesn't he?! Why should I help him!?_

I open my mouth, close it, and open it again…

_I-I should help him, because…_

"Len…"

He makes a choking sound.

…And collapses onto the floor.

No one bothered to move, or maybe even breathe. Our eyes were on the boy before us, sprawled out on the floor, as if he was dead. It was an uncomfortable silence to say the least.

Until Meiko asked, "What… just happened?"

Without even looking up, I can tell both pairs of eyes were darting to me. I could feel it.

There was no use hiding it anymore. Not that I really intended to now. I swallowed and tried to summon all of my courage for my next few words.

"He's a robot."

…I refused to look at them. It was a secret that I managed to keep for so long, and I wanted it to be kept for… forever maybe. But if they ever had to find out, I never would have imagined like this…

"…Did you just say… 'robot'?" Meiko inquired again.

I pursed my lips, lowered my eyes even more, and nodded slowly.

Silence again.

"What the hell… so you mean, he's not even human?"

He's not…

"He's not even real?!"

No…

"_What the hell!?"_

"Meiko!"

…I slowly comprehend that Meiko is now pushing me against the close door behind me while grabbing my shoulders harshly. I'm frozen in shock… or maybe fear, but I don't look up at her at all.

"That thing… _That thing_ did something to Kaito, I know it!"

"Meiko, like I said, you can't be sure yet, there's no proof!" Miku exclaims, but she doesn't bother prying Meiko's hands off me.

"We have proof, don't you see? That _thing_ crumpled under pressure didn't it? He knows about Kaito! And you… this is your entire fault! Because of you letting that thing run around by itself…!" Her hands squeeze my shoulders harder and I give out a small whimper of pain. "Because of you, Kaito…!"

Because of me….

It's all my fault?

"Meiko, that's enough…"

"No it isn't! Goddammit…" She lets go of me, and pushes me to the side, causing me to fall to the marble floor. "I've had it with this. Forget the band. Forget everything! I don't want to see your face, and that …thing, ever again!"

I heard the door open and I watch Meiko's feet stomp out the door. Miku is probably looking at me with disgust until she chases after Meiko shouting, "Hey, wait!"

The sound of their footsteps echoes throughout the silent clubroom.

No… the classroom.

My eyes drift over to Len, still motionless on the ground. What should I do?

* * *

…

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the same spot in the same position, but I can be sure it's been longer than an hour… The sky is orange now, and the sun's rays are pouring into the windows. When we came in here, it was about midday…

I decided to get up automatically and slowly amble over to the unconscious Len. Without a second thought, I bend down to grab is arm and throw it over my shoulder. Holding my breath, I lift him up from the floor

He's heavy…

"Hey… do you need help?"

At the doorway, Miku was staring at me with a concerned look.

I gaze at her unseeingly then I turn my attention to the ground. She strolls over to me and takes Len other limp arm and throws it over her shoulder as well.

Neither of us says a thing for the whole twenty minute walk to my house.

The door is unlocked still…

Inside, we slowly lay Len's heavy body on the dining room floor instead of the couch. Afterwards, Miku stares at either me or him… I couldn't tell as I was busily gazing at his unmoving body.

"…I'm going now," She says as he walks to the door and opens it. It was a moment until she finally closes it.

The only noise I can hear is, once again, a child's laughter from the television.

Grandma still hasn't come from the store…

* * *

**A/N: aahh i hope i pulled it off well this is my first time doing something like this  
IS IT UNPREDICTABLE? i hope so  
i think i got the days wrong... oops  
also thank you SSSSSOOOOOO much for reviews you guys ! i-i wouldn't mind having more ;_;**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** brought to you by Tsuki-Chama's wonderful betaing :3**

* * *

**- **

**Len's POV**

_-_

"_Len…"_

Kagamine Len has started.

"_Len…"_

All functions… all functions normal.

"_Len…"_

Booting saved memory.

"_Len…"_

My eyes shot open.

…

I don't budge an inch as I slowly start recollecting my memory.

…

Oh…

…

How embarrassing! To let Rin see me in that kind of state… unbelievable…!

…Ah, damn that old hag…

My lips involuntarily twitch upwards as I lift up my shirt and trace my fingers down the immense gash on my abdomen. The knife she held cut my vital circuits and wires, which caused me to malfunction. If I felt physical pain, it would have "hurt" wouldn't it?

Who knew, for someone with a scrawny, frail body, would have the energy to fight back?

Tch, it doesn't matter. Her carcass is rotting _in there_ now. She's just another big surprise for Rin.

Rin…

"_Len__,__"_ her heavenly voice echoes through my ears once again. Even in that kind of situation, you call out my name… And it was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

That's why I adore you, Rin. To be more exact, I love you. I love love you. Love love love love love…

Ah, where am I?

As I take in my familiar surroundings, I recognize where. The dining room? How long have I been out? Hours? Days? Months? …Years? No, not years, nothing has changed.

I slowly stand up, noticing how loud my gears have become. So noisy… so noisy…

"_Len…"_

I rotate my arms and move my legs. I can still move normally… but my gears, they're so noisy. Noisy noisy noisy noisy…

…It seems that my internal memory component is broken slightly, but it'll fix itself in due time.

But more importantly, where is my lovely angel?

"…You're awake."

Speaking of, I turn to the direction of the voice behind me and I grin. "Rin!"

As I gaze upon her, I see she's holding her hands behind her back, staring directly at me… smiling! "…How are you doing?"

"I'm fine!" I say eagerly.

"…That's good…"

"Rin, how long have I've been out?"

Without her smile faltering, she answered, "About two days… I didn't go to school, because I don't want to leave you by yourself…"

My chest feels warm with affection. After all the good deeds I've done, I knew it would pay off! "How sweet of you…" I walk up to her, but she backs up with each step I take. What? Why? "…What's wrong?"

"…Nothing," she says, still grinning. She glances to her feet and says softly, "…You know, the two of them know you're a robot now. They were both fuming at me… though Miku tried not to show it…" She pauses, clearing her throat, "So much for the 'Vocaloids', huh?"

'The Vocaloids'? Is she talking about me being a Vocaloid?

She opens her mouth, but closes it again. She does this about three more times, until I asked her,

"What's wrong, Rin?"

She looks up at me and repeats, "Nothing." And She becomes quiet, but the eye-catching smile on her features is speaking to me right now…

I'm tempted to walk closer to her, to touch her, to embrace her, but she's still smiling, and I don't want to look away from it. "Rin?"

"…Mm?"

"You have a lovely smile," I say, smiling warmly myself.

"…Smile?"

"Yes, your smile."

"Oh, this one?" She smiles wider.

"Yes, that one! It's so beautiful…"

She slowly nods her head, "Oh… I see... Anyway… I'm going to bed… it's late…"

"Late?"

She blinks at me, "It's ten o' clock…"

"Oh. Shall I walk you upstairs to your room? Do you need company? Do you? Do you?"

"…No, I'm fine. You should… rest up a bit."

Before I can say anything else, she bids me good night, and saunters leisurely upstairs. I watch until her legs are gone from my sight. I walk to the stairs myself, but I don't go up. I intently listen to the sound of the door closing.

She's in her room now.

Such a lovely smile… a lovely lovely smile. I don't want it to go away. Although it's not _my_ smile, it's a smile nevertheless. I haven't seen her smile in so long…

Smile smile smile smile…

Even I'm smiling!

I can she her now, as if she was right in front me, beaming her prefect white teeth, a sight that makes my heart flutters with a sensational feeling.

I don't want it to go away, no no no…

I'll eradicate any threat that causes her smile to waver.

Any—

"_You know what happened to him!? Where is he!?"_

Threat…

"_WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED!?"_

...

Ah, that's right… Meiko… you know, don't you?

No, you don't _know_ exactly, but you're getting to close to the truth, and that would mean no big surprise for Rin if you tell her or anyone else…

There's that feeling in my chest again, that blissful feeling…

"Heehee…"

…I'll eradicate any threat.

I walk into the living room, and look for Rin's backpack inaudibly. When I find it near the door, I rummage around inside.

Rin charges her phone every other day… and I doubt she would charge it now if she doesn't plan going to school… Where is it…?

Ah, here it is.

I open the cell phone and click to her address book… Huh, Meiko's number isn't on here… But how did she call her the other day? Now that I think about, they found out that I called his phone back then… I check the recent calls list and I find my answer.

"There you are."

Without hesitation, I dial the number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

I half expected it to go to voicemail, but I hear the phone click.

"…What?"

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour."

I hear her hold her breath and click her teeth. "_You…_," she growled.

I grin wickedly.

"_What the hell do you want!?_"

"Let's work out a deal, Meiko."

"**Like hell I will!**"

Predictable.

"I should have done this before… I'm going to call the cops—"

"This is about Kaito."

She gasps loudly on the receiver, "K-Kaito? ... I knew it! Where is—"

"I'll tell you," I say, with velvet in my voice, "But you'll have to hear me out."

She swallows loudly.

"We have to meet up somewhere… how about the park down the street from the school?"

"Why do we—"

"There, I'll tell you where Kaito is."

"…Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to."

"Tch, then I should just call the police! They'll get the answers from you."

"But there's no way you can prove it that I know where is he is. And if you do that," I say slowly, "you'll _never_ know where Kaito is."

She inhales sharply.

This is perfect. This is just too perfect! I'm grinning as wide as my mouth can allow. When it comes to that idiot, she becomes just as dense.

I think to myself. I shouldn't end the show here! Only when it was getting fun… "Oh, but not tonight."

"Eh?"

"We'll do it whenever _you_ feel like. Oh, and don't take too long; this is your only opportunity. If you tell _anyone_ else, then I won't tell you where Kaito is. Call this phone when you make your choice." And I hang up without hearing her response.

Hahaha! Who answers their phone so late at night?

She's so idiotic, it's laughable.

…And to not make the same mistake twice, I erase her number from the recent calls list.

* * *

The next day comes quickly, and it flies by just as. We both didn't go to school today, so instead we stayed home. My machinery and memory units are functioning more efficiently than a couple of hours ago. Rin however, wasn't smiling like she was yesterday. She looked sullen all day today… I wonder what happened?

We didn't talk to each other much, but only because she kept hesitating to talk. Every time she begins to say something, she closes her mouth and shakes her head. I asked if she was okay, and she always replies with "I'm fine". With the small conversations we had, we spoke about nothing that happened the other day, which makes me glad that she can see past it.

On the news, there was something that caught my interest; a man who lost his memory just because of some firm knock on his head. Humans really are fragile, aren't they?

Another day passes by without incident.

But the next day, Rin's phone rings.

She had a slight surprised look on her face when she stares at the phone on the table in front of her, vibrating with each ring. Wordlessly, she reaches out and looks at the caller I.D displayed. She then breathes in harshly, "Meiko?"

I fake my indifference as I continue watching television.

After a few rings, she answers, "…Hello…?" Her features turn from stunned into bewilderment when I heard Meiko speak promptly. Afterward, she slowly took her phone off her ear and held it out to me. "…It's for you."

Forging my astonishment, I received the phone in my hands and held it to my own ear. "Yes?"

"I'm at the park. I'll be waiting," she hangs up immediately, and so do I.

"What did she want?" Rin questioned.

"She wants me to meet her somewhere," I said lightheartedly. "Haha, what's with her and meeting at places, huh?"

Rin chuckles unconvincingly.

She must be worried about me. "Oh, don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can," I say beaming at her.

Her eyes flicker at me then her head moves up and down. "Yeah… I know you will…"

I get closer to her, and she looks slightly uncomfortable, but I don't pay any mind to it. "When I come back, I'll have a big surprise for you. So, look forward to it, okay?" I smile brightly and turn to leave without looking back.

* * *

When I reach the park, I realize that I left the metallic bat back at home in the bushes. This is a problem… So much for getting rid of her at first sight…

It's about dusk now, and the skies were a fusion of scarlet and ginger. There were a few people lingering here and there, but when I found her, she was in a secluded area. I smirk to myself. What is she planning?

"Hey," I say, she rapidly spins around to me the very instant I speak.

"Where is he?" Meiko asks me harshly.

"Someone is a little impatient today," I tease with my voice full of honey.

She glares at me and clinches her fists. "Asshole… I should have known it was you… Everything points directly to you! The phone… and your ridiculous …robotic breakdown… just proved your guilt! So just tell me where the hell he is, before I change my mind and call the police!"

"…Hahaha," I giggle darkly, "Okay, I'll tell you."

She straightens up, never taking her fierce look off me.

"…You know what my favorite thing besides Rin is?" She draws in her eyebrows at my question. "I love screams."

"_What—_"

"Human screams are like… ear candy to me. That final, deafening scream before their life ends. Have you heard it before?"

Meiko's eyes gradually widen.

"I suppose not… but, have you heard Kaito scream? A singer's cry is even lovelier. Even more so when they're on the brink of death and you can just tell that they have many regrets." I wave my arms in the air as if I was conducting an orchestra. "Hahahaha, oh it just makes my heart flutters with merriment!"

I can hear her breathing ruthlessly as her orbs become even wider.

"And you know what's the cheery on top? The gurgle sound they make then they aren't able to speak anymore! A divine sound that is!" I laughed thunderously. "Kaito… Kaito's done that very well, you know. You should have seen him! The blood on his face was like rose pedals…"

Her mouth quivers as her pupils' contract. "You…"

I cocked my head to the side and giggled. "Me…?"

"_**YOU KILLED HIM!? YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! SON OF A BITCH!!"**_

I cackle and all of a sudden, she sprints up to me and I find myself on the ground, with her on top of me. I felt slender hands around my neck.

"_**I'LL KILL YOU… I'LL KILL YOU! GODDAMMIT, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! AAAAAHHHHH!"**_

I'm still laughing as her hands ruthlessly squeeze my neck harder.

Tears are freely falling down her face. Delicious tears…

"_**MY FRIEND… MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND…! I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!!"**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

…The rage is gone from her face as she realizes that I'm not dying, or even remotely hurt. "Dammit, why?! Why aren't you…!"

I look at her, grinning dementedly. "'Why?' HAHAHAHA! Are you really asking yourself that?!" I lean up, despite her force trying to push me back down. I answer in a sugary, yet sickening way, **"…Because, I'm a robot.**"

She rapidly widens her eyes, and within the same second, I grasp onto her own throat. She retreats her hands from mine and they dash to my fingers encircled around her neck. I stand up and put her onto her knees. "Sigh, too bad I left the bat at home… you're lucky…" I compress my hands around her neck harder as my lips slide upwards. My chest feels so heavenly. I whisper sinisterly, "_Do you want to join him_?"

With her eyes squinted, Meiko continues to struggle to pry my fingers off her.

"Haha, oh~ so you won't answer the question? How foolhardy of you …I should kill you, right now. So that way, you won't ruin the surprise..."

She starts to lose energy as her eyes start to roll into the back of her head.

"…Actually, I saw the most interesting thing on TV the other day… humans losing memories with a bump on the head." I release her throat and mercilessly grabbed a handful of her hair. "I want to try it out… but I wonder if the more hits you receive, the more you'll forget?"

Coughing and exhausted, and despite almost dying, she continues to have that same glare on her face. "Even if… I do forget… I'll never forget… your damned face—"

"**HAHAHAHA, YOU WON'T FORGET IF YOU FORGET? We'll see, won't we?!"**

I held her hands behind her back with one hand, and hair still in the other. I smack her face onto the solid ground. Lifting it up, I asked, "Did you forget yet?" She doesn't answer, so I do it again, "How about now?" I see the blood flowing down from her nose and tears mixed with the red liquid down her cheeks. A gorgeous sight…

But something was missing.

"…Why aren't you screaming?"

She doesn't answer.

"**WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING!?**" I'm at the best part of the kill, and I hear nothing?! I slammed her head on the concrete again.

"Scream already…"

And again.

And again.

Oops, I don't want to kill her yet!

I let go of her head and hands, and she limply falls onto the ground.

She lost consciousness.

Oh, I guess I over did it? I hope she isn't dead. I wanted to kill her in a different way. Well, it's not a real lost if she dies. I just wanted to make things interesting.

…

I look at the unmoving figure before me, slumped on the ground with a diminutive amount of blood around her cranium. "Beautiful," I said in awe. I glance ahead. "Beautiful… beautiful, isn't it Rin?"

"Yes, it is," she smiles at me.

"I did a good job, right?"

"Yes, Len! I'm set free!"

"You are, Rin? You are…"

"I am…"

I drew patterns with Meiko's blood on the floor with my bottom of my foot.

"I am…"

I tilt my head at her, "I am? Yes, you are. Show me the surprise, I wanna see! Okay, sure, I'll go get a shovel. So wait for me…"

"I'll be waiting for you."

I lean my head to the other side, "Will you smile my smile, Rin? …Teehee, of course I will, Len…"

I giggled, and then laughed psychotically, walking away from the woman on the concrete ground.

* * *

**A/N: confused?  
good, you should be  
its not like you're reading a sane person's mind or anything  
amazingly, despite being 10 pages, its the shortest chapter (besides ch1)  
anywho… 3-4 more chapters left (maybe)! I already thought of a nice ending and I cant wait to get there ;3 this is the last len chapter i think.  
and again, like always, thank you for the reviews everyone! I bathe in them all day ;3;  
i-i always like m-more reviews/comments/encouragment ;_;  
please? ;_;  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks once again to ****Tsuki-Chama for the beta and hopefully i uploaded the right one;;;;**

* * *

The second day… and he still hasn't come around.

I listen to the tree branches brush against the murky dining room window as I gazed, indifferently, at his stiff body… it brought back faint memories of the day he arrived at the house. I remember how alarmed I was at first sight… how I held onto Grandma out of panic…

That day was the beginning of the end, wasn't it?

But it didn't seem like it at first… everything was perfectly normal, despite a humanoid robot in the household. It was like a perfect family to me. I had a brother… we laughed together, we teased each other, and we played pranks on Grandma often… Where did things go wrong?

…Even if I did know, can I fix it?

…Grandma… where are you? You say you went to the store, but you still aren't here. Did you leave me? Did you know how insane he was? You probably had that gut feeling whenever you were around him, right? That's why you left as soon as you got the chance… I-It'll be too suspicious if he saw both of us leaving together, right? So you left while I was gone. And you'll come back for me anytime now…

You'll come back soon, with help and everything because he's…

I tightened my grip on the handle of the cooking pan.

Grandma knew, but what about me? Did _I_ know how psychotic he really is? No, of course not, I…

…

…Yes. I knew… I always knew… Anyone would have to be stupid not to realize.

That pesky, nagging feeling I constantly had whenever I spoke to him, how my heartbeat would always quicken whenever I would ask him about something I probably knew the answer to… I just thought it was my worry for Kaito, but I know, deep down, I would get uneasy _because of him_. I could never tell if he was lying, because those bright, robotic eyes of his never waver… But his actions gave it away. I lied to myself so many times. 'Oh, it's just my imagination,' 'Maybe he's still laughing at the joke,' 'This is just what robots do from time to time'.

But I can no longer be in denial. Not after that day. Now it's been made obvious that he's the reason why Kaito is still missing. Where did he go? I'm sure we'll find him eventually…

But we'll never get an answer from Len, I'm positive about that.

Who knows what's in his head? But I know one thing. He's dangerous… So I made up my mind.

I've decided to break him.

Len. You took away Kaito… you laughed hysterically at us when we were concerned about him, like it was some kind of running gag… You were the _only one_ not even remotely worried about him. You didn't think that I would find that suspicious?

I lowered my eyelids and glowered at his still body. "I should have done this a long time ago…"

As I grasped the handle with both hands, I felt hesitation gradually coming to me.

No, I have to do this…! Because of him… Kaito… and he drove my Grandma away! If I don't do it now, who knows what will happen when he wakes up? If he ever will.

Somewhat fiercely resolute, I stood near his head…

_Just do it!_

I start lifting the pan above my head, watching my shadow loom over him. … I see his face obscuring my vision; shaking violently, laughing giddily, grinning savagely…This was my determination. My hands quivered faintly when I found the willpower to tear him apart.

I harshly drew in breath and…!

…

…

…

…I can't… I can't do this. I backed away while lowering the pan to my side lazily once again. I felt unwanted tears coming to my eyes. I don't know how I feel right now. Anger? Frustration? …Sadness?

Dammit… "Why? Why can't I hurt you?! …You practically ruined my life!" I cried desperately, "Why can't I just break you apart while I still have the chance!?"

Then I came to a realization.

…Because… you're my brother. You're the brother I always wanted…

…I hated being the only child. It was lonely. Sure, I have Grandma, but she can't do anything without risking some kind of pain with her brittle body. But with you, I experienced what it's like having a sibling. We played video games competitively, we ran around the yard for no good reason, and at the carnivals, I had fun with you… It was the first time I sat with someone I knew on a huge rollercoaster…

You've been here for almost a year… I have so many fond memories of you…

That's why I can't… because you're so close to me.

I shook my head in disappointment. I must be out my mind…

…Abruptly, I hear sounds coming from him as he moves slowly. Clanking sounds… Is he coming to? I watch him as he's fingers jerks a little bit before he finally shot open his brilliant cerulean eyes. As he did so, I hid the pan as well as I could behind my back.

He stares blankly at the pearly ceiling, unmoving… Is he… really broken? Or maybe he's still crazy?

I readied the cookware just in case if he made any sudden moves.

Len nonchalantly sits up, wordlessly surveying his surroundings.

I felt a tinge of regret… I should have done it. Maybe I could still… No, I can't. Why did I have to chicken out the day before? Sighing softly, I came to a decision to finally speak. I haven't said anything for the past day… "You're awake," I say, emotionlessly.

He turns his attention to me… excitedly. "Rin!"

I really should have broken him when I had the chance. "How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm fine!" He says animatedly. …And there it was again, that grin. The same grin he's been having for the past week. Broad, demented, daunting… it sent chills down my spine…

"That's good…" I say, still unfeeling.

"Rin, how long have I been out?"

I frowned. "About two days… I didn't go to school, because I don't want to leave you by yourself…" Who knows what you would have done when you were to wake up, and I wasn't there…

"How sweet of you."

I instantly felt disgusted.

He began to heavily slide his feet toward me with his hands outstretched, but I back away, gripping the pan tighter than before. Taking one step back, he immediately stops and tilts his head at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answer on reflex. The short-lived silence was too unbearable for me, so I decided to change the subject. But what am I going to talk about? My mind wonders off from the present and into the past… I recall that day's event instantly… "You know, the two of them know you're a robot now. They were both fuming at me… though Miku tried not to show it…" It was hard to swallow, so I cleared my throat instead. "So much for the Vocaloids, huh?" Funny how the thing I didn't want happens to be the thing I already miss the most…

I want to say more, but I hold it in.

No, I should say something.

But what if it triggers him to be… like that again?

"What's wrong, Rin?" he asks me again. And once more, on reflex, I answer "Nothing."

I feel his eyes on me, almost literally. My hands hurt from gripping that pan too hard, but I don't want to let my guard down—

"Rin?"

I look at him, seeing that his face is more relaxed. "…Mm?"

"You have a very lovely smile," he says, smiling somewhat gently.

I blinked at him and frowned. "Smile?" Would I really be smiling at a time like this? Smiling is the very last thing I'll do right now.

"Yes, your smile."

Is he serious? "But, I'm not—"

"Yes, that one! It's so beautiful…."

Apparently, I really am smiling to him. I'm scared. I-I need to get out of here, away from him. "Oh… I see... Anyway… I'm going to bed… it's late…"

"Late?"

"It's ten o' clock…"

"Oh. Shall I walk you upstairs to your room? Do you need company? Do you? Do you?"

Scared is really an understatement. I am absolutely terrified. "…No, I'm fine. You should… rest up a bit." Before he says, or does anything else, I tell him good night and scuttle to the staircase, all while hiding the pan from his vision. Once up top, I hurried into my room, tenderly shutting the door, and locking it. I then pressed my ear onto said door, listening intently just in case if he decided to follow me.

I hear nothing…

…Once I felt safe, I exhaled heavily. I positioned the pan on a chair and dragged it next to my bed. I undressed speedily and lay down.

I had trouble sleeping for three days because he was unconscious on the ground in the dining room.

But now I'll have even more trouble sleeping because he's awake.

* * *

'_Where are you?'_ was the text message I received from Luka when I checked for messages. Where indeed… I close my phone, leaving her question unanswered. Maybe I'll answer it later…

I placed my phone back on the small table, and once again slid back into the couch, gazing at the TV.

I've decided not to go to school for yet another day this week. I should be going, to keep my mind off things, but I know I can't really focus on things like vocabulary, math formulas, exercising and whatnot. It's just a waste of the teacher's time, and mine also. Instead, I'm sitting at home (this time with a conscious Len) watching, and doing nothing in particular. He and I talked very little, and although I preferred that, I still found it distrustful. Sure, he was the only one bringing up conversations (and I merely answer with "yes" "no" or "nothing"), but the fact that he's talking 'very little' made it strange for me. He should be loquacious and maybe apprehensive, like he's been… but he's calm. Content.

Something is wrong here.

Or maybe it's just me? Ever since the day he broke down, I've become a little more fretful with each passing day… But not only that. I feel like that I can never be happy again…

What's been pestering me is that, even though I know he's done something to Kaito, I still don't know _what_. I should ask him…

No, I'm too afraid. The exact same thing can happen again... But even if I did ask him, the only answer I'll get is 'I don't know', most likely.

The day flies by and I suddenly notice it's nighttime. I once again tell him goodnight, went into my comfort zone, and fall asleep three hours later.

Another day passes, and nothing was different from yesterday.

But the day after…

For the first time in days (I lost count), my phone rings with its unnecessary, bubbly ringtone. Who is calling me? Luka? …Grandma? I can't think of anyone else who would call… unless it was the school?

There's only one way to find out. I lift the phone from the table and turned it over to the front.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Meiko?"

Why? I thought she never wanted to deal with us ever again. Why would she call out of the blue…? I swallowed nervously as I answered the phone. "…Hello…?"

"I want to speak to Len," she says without delay.

The pulled the phone away from my ear slowly. Len…?

When I looked at him, he was already looking at me. "…It's for you," I say cautiously, handing him the phone.

He took it graciously, pressed it to his own ear, and greeted, "Yes?"

I paid close attention to the respond Meiko gave, but I couldn't make out the words. He hangs up the phone and places it back on the table. Wait, what just happened? "What did she want?"

"She wants me to meet her somewhere. Haha, what's with her and meeting places?"

Meiko wants to meet him somewhere…? Maybe she's going to…

"Oh, don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can," he says elatedly.

"Yeah, I know you will," I said instantly. No matter how much I wouldn't want it, you'll always come back…

Len snapped me out of my dreary mood as his face was suddenly in front of mine. It's not as close as it normally would be, but still close enough to make me uncomfortable. "When I come back," he says awfully harmoniously, "I'll have a big surprise for you. So, look forward to it, okay?" Again, that grin came upon his face… and just like that, he turns to leave.

I should stop him. I should reach out to him, and stop him… In my gut, I know that if I let him go now, something bad _will_ happen. It's no longer a possibility. With Meiko, something tragic is bound to happen…

This is just like the night he left to meet up with Kaito somewhere. I saw him passing by the doorway, knowing that I should prevent him from leaving, but I didn't… and look what ended up happening…

That's why, to avoid something like that again, I should… stop him…!

The door closes with a resounding 'click' echoing throughout the room and my ears.

I didn't do anything, just like last time…

…

I fell sideways on the couch.

* * *

Len didn't come back home last night.

It's about midday now, and I am once again at home lounging on the sofa, surfing through the channels unseeingly.

Dammit… what's wrong with me?

I'm worried. I'm really worried. But I don't know for who; Len or Meiko? As far as I can tell, both are on the brink of losing their minds… maybe I am also. Did she… get him? Did he get her? The more I thought about it, the more disconcerted I became.

…I changed the channel to the twenty-two hour news network, wondering if there's anything reported about them…

"…_Thank you, Sweet Ann. …Just late last night, a local pick and shovel store owner was killed in his own store. He was found by his family, beaten to death… with a shovel. Authorities are on the scene right now, as well as our reporter, Leon. Leon?"_

"…_Yes Big Al, authorities are indeed on the scene, but nothing has come up yet. Unfortunately, the store was closing due to remodeling, and the owner himself shut off the surveillance cameras. And since this was a family owned business, not to many people were around the area, so we have no known eyewitnesses. The police are asking if anyone has any ideas as to whom or why, they would like you to contact them immediately at the nearest police station… This is Leon from the news network reporting from the Yamaha plaza, Big Al and Miriam, back to you in the studio."_

"…_Thank you, Leon. Another developing story—"_

I switched off the TV. That didn't help at all… poor guy…

I sighed heavily. I stared at my reflection on the television screen for who knows how long… I look older…

Suddenly, my phone rings, causing me to jump and sit upwards.

A call…! It's Meiko, right? Without looking at the caller I.D, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rin!"

"…Miku?" Well this is certainly surprising…

"Rin, oh thank God you answered! Did you watch the news?!"

"About… the store owner?"

"No, no! After that!"

"No…"

I heard her frantically shuffling things on the receiver, breathing as if she just ran a whole mile. She took a moment to recollect herself, then spoke again, "I-It's Meiko! She's in the hospital!!"

Everything around me froze as if I was stuck in time. I heard nothing, not even Miku's harsh breathing in my ear. My heart gave a sudden jolt, and kept beating against my chest vigorously. I sat still, my eyes slowly becoming wide like saucers, and I feel like my own breath was taken away from me. I finally muttered softly, "What?"

"She's in the hospital! Oh my God, this is—"

"What happened!?"

"I don't really know… I heard 'Meiko' and 'hospital' in the same sentence… I quickly left the den to get dressed…"

Oh no no no, please no… "Which hospital is she… staying at?"

"The one nearest to us. That catholic one." I heard keys jiggling. "I'm on my way right now. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

No way. I couldn't face her now, because… "No, I'll… take the bus. I'll be there in twenty minutes…"

"Okay, see you." she said hastily and hangs up the phone.

Oh my God… Meiko's in the hospital… that means… that means Len…

No, that meant I was responsible, didn't it…?

…I shook my head aggressively. Never mind that, I need to make the next bus. I ran into my room, grabbed four dollars, and darted out of the house.

* * *

The bus ride was short and it ended before I knew it. I hopped off the bus and, straight away, I spot Miku waving for my attention. I observe that the hospital was unusually busy today… either that or it's always like this around this time of day. I jogged up to my friend, who was relieved to see me. Once I caught up with her, the two of us began walking briskly side-by-side to the entrance.

"I still can't believe this…"

Neither can I.

"I mean, just the other day, she was at school… Which reminds me, why haven't _you_ been coming to school? Luka misses you…"

I'm sorry, Luka, but I can't just deal with anything anymore. "Is that really important right now?" I ask her. "We're here for Meiko, so let's just focus on that, alright?" I realized I spoke a little too insensitively. "…Sorry—"

"No, you're right," she interrupted me. "Let's hurry."

I nodded as we both picked up our pace.

Once inside, we introduced ourselves to one of the middle-aged women at the front desk. We were still within the visiting hours range… thank goodness.

"Fifth floor, room three-eighty," she tells us.

We soon departed, rushing to get to the elevators, carefully avoiding any patients and nurses we came across. Then we finally stood in front of the room Meiko was located in. Miku was childishly peeking through the small vertical window embedded into the door. "…I can't see her; the doctor is in the way…"

"Just… Just open it already…"

She sucks in her lips and sighs. "O-Okay…" She grabs hold of the handle and pushes it down, opening the pearly white door.

The room was bland. It was small, yet comfortable, and a single TV hangs from the ceiling. The room was baked in a tangerine color, and the reason for that being the sunlight's rays shining through the lone, moderately sized window. Even when we opened the door, the doctor still hasn't moved from his spot. It looked like he was still tending to Meiko…

After a few steps inside, I stood rooted to the ground, not wanting to advance any closer. Miku however, fully advanced to Meiko's bedside. "Meiko," she said delicately.

The physician glanced over to the two of us and asks, "Can I help you?"

"That's our friend," she says at once.

"Ah, I see…" His head turns back to Meiko once again, telling her, "Your friends are here now…" Once he left her, Miku instantaneously ran up to closer to her bedside and smiled sadly. "Meiko—"

I felt my stomach drop.

Her face was covered with scrapes, bruises and bandages… from the chin, her nose, and up to her temple. There were a massive number of stained straps around her head… But that wasn't the worst part. She had no reaction to seeing or hearing us… it was like she didn't know we were there. Like she didn't know she was _here_. She just kept staring expressionlessly ahead of her…

"M-Meiko…?" Miku stuttered.

No response.

"H-Hey, come on…"

Still nothing.

Miku began to lightly shake Meiko's shoulder, and she waved back and forth lifelessly, still not making any noise or any self movements.

The doctor stepped in and gently took her hand away. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's in what we call a 'vegetative state'." Miku swiftly looked at him in disbelief, and he continued, "Yesterday, a pedestrian found her at a park, unmoving. Any person would ignore it, but the person saw blood leaking from her cranium. …The police were called, and the paramedics handled her at the scene. …Her nose was broken, her lips were busted open, and she was suffering head trauma and brain injury. …Her skull was fractured, to say the least. Luckily, she was only in a coma… Earlier today, she woke up from her loss of consciousness, but unfortunately it was in a state of unawareness, which is most likely because of the severely damaged brain…"

It was all too much to take in…

"Ah, but don't worry! Vegetative states rarely happen for more than a few months. She's still young, so I'm sure she'll recover in weeks. By the way, you said that she is your friend, right?" He looked at me, but Miku nodded for him. "Then, do you know who did this to her?"

My mouth suddenly became dry as I tried to swallow.

"Anything you know would help the police catch the person responsible for this horrendous crime…"

The emerald haired girl slowly shook her head. "I don't know anyone who would… She isn't nice sometimes, but no one really hates her…" She wiped her eyes from the oncoming tears stinging her eyes.

"What about you, young lady?"

I widened my eyes and felt my heart beat against my rib cage. All it takes it one simple word, Rin. Just say it… you know who did it. There's no mistaking it.

Yes.

"No."

…The doctor rubs his temples, "Well, if you find anything, let the police know, okay? Now, I need the two of you to leave. I am sorry, but I still need to do some work on her. You can come back tomorrow, if you like."

Miku was about to retort, but she knew it would be useless to argue with a person taking care of Meiko. As an alternative, she nodded and sauntered to me like a ghost. We both agreed mentally to leave Meiko in his care.

---

Outside the hospital building, Miku asked me if I needed a ride home.

"No thank you…"

"Are you sure? I don't mind, really."

"I'm absolutely sure. But thanks anyway."

When she left me, everything was vague on the way back home. I found myself on the floor beside a wall, hugging my legs to my chest with my head down.

It's all my fault…

This whole thing is my fault. My fault. _All my fault._

I should have stopped him. I really should have. I even _told myself_ that something horrific was going to happen once he walked out that door. And now Meiko… the drunken high school senior, who bags on freshmen, is now a vegetable. _A vegetable!_

And it's _entirely my fault. _

How can something like this happen?!

Without any warning, the front door creaks open. I slowly lift my head up, seeing a familiar shadow at the doorway. I quickly placed my head back down.

"You waited for me like you… said you would…" he says in broken sentences.

I held onto my legs tighter. Go away… please…

"…What's wrong?"

Go away…!

"I know what will cheer you up," he said. I heard his footsteps pace towards me, and he grabs my arm. I don't even bother resisting. Against a robot, I had no chance of escaping his grasp. He drags me out the house, and I try to keep my balance when we start jogging down the street. When we turned a certain corner, I knew where we were going.

The park.

Is he… going to hurt me too? If he does, I don't care…

When we got there, it was about nightfall. The shadows shrouded us as the crisp night air was blowing in my face was we continued to run. Where is he taking me?

Just as I asked myself that question, we came to a halt at a spot surrounded by unseen trees and bushes. Once his grip loosened on my arm, I drew it back callously. "…Why are we here?" I meant for it to come out as a threat of some kind, but it came out as a feeble whisper.

I couldn't see his face when he answered because it was so unbelievably dark. "The surprise, remember? You wanted to see it so badly…"

Surprise? Oh, right…

He strolled over to the bushes and heaved up a shovel. "Sorry I didn't come home last night. I had to get this… but you were with me anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter…"

_What is he talking about?_

"I'll start digging now," he says simply as he dug the shovel into the earth.

This is my opportunity. I ought to run as fast as a can… No, what's the point? I'm already out of breath from running over here… trying something like that guarantees it'll fail once I take few quick steps. My eyes lowered, and wonder over to the ground adjacent of me, unmoving. What surprise could he be possibly talking about that is dug _underground_…? Before I knew it, Len climbs up from the square shaped hole he formed on the land and gestures me to it. "Look look," he says impatiently, out stretching his arm to the said ground.

I blinked at him, then the opening in the soil. I took a hesitant step forward… then another… and one more step, leaning to take a closer look… I can barely see it… I think I see something red… and brown… What am I supposed to be looking at?

The park lamps finally flickered on.

My stomach lurched.

I don't know what it was… it smelled _atrocious_. I sighted diminutive, tiny, moving things all over it… maggots!? The clothes were stained with old, dried blood, and there's… brown stuff immerged from the center and… _are those fingers!?__W-Where's the head?!__** Is… is that a body—**_

Then I saw it. The very person I've been looking for.

I noticed the traditional indigo scarf _he _sported every day.

I felt my stomach twist in a way that made me want to vomit. The contents were rising up in my esophagus, and I dared not hold it in. I turned away, and puked violently.

"Surprise!" Len says happily.

I belched one again, and it felt like I was throwing up everything my stomach held. Once I finished, I coughed and I wiped away the remains of any vomit on my face. I slowly glance at him, and his face was contorted in insanity. His once livid eyes were now sinister and wicked, almost snake-like, and the grin he had on his face… it wasn't like before. This one made my hair stand on ends. It was _**menacing**_**.**

I backed away on all fours, not taking my enlarged eyes off him. "W-Why…?"

He threw the shovel into the pit, and started toward me. "You said so yourself, Rin. You were a prisoner. HIS prisoner, and and I set you free from his grasp. You're free to fly, my angel. My angel! Do you like it?"

I couldn't find the strength to heave myself off the ground…! "Y-You're… you're crazy…!"

But he responds angelically, with a voice full of honey, "_Only for you_."

That's when I finally found my vigor to scamper away.

I kept running aimlessly, running into people or knocking them down. "Get away! Run!" I shouted to them as I passed them by. They gave me looks but I didn't care. How could I possibly care!? He could kill them too!!

I realized that I was running to my house. My mind is in such a daze I really don't know what I'm doing… I yank the door open, grabbing my phone and darted upstairs, skipping two steps at a time. In my room, I slammed the door shut, locked it and jerked open my drawer, looking for the piece of paper…

Oh god, where is it!?

I threw out the contents randomly… frantically, desperately searching for it. I was sure I put it in here!!

Oh, thank god! I found it!

I rushed into the closet and quickly locked myself in. I opened the phone and dialed '91…' then I stopped. By the time they're here, it'll be too late… I decided to text Miku, just in case she could get help, or… I rapidly pressed the numbers on the pad, spelling out:

'_Help me'_

After sending it, I opened the piece of paper and my eyes directly zipped to where the number is located. 'If your Vocaloid malfunctions, please call this number…' Maybe… maybe they meant something like this, right? So if I call them, they'll come even faster than the police would! I speedily, but carefully, dialed the number…

…

…

Come on, come on! Pick up—

"Yes, this is the Vocaloid customer service hotline! I'm John and I'll be your assistant today! How can I—"

"You have to help me," I spoke in a low tone, my voice quivering, "M-My Vocaloid malfunctioned…"

"Alright, let's see here… we can come fix it three days from now—"

Three days!? "No! Y-You don't understand! You need to come sooner!"

"Eh, sorry kiddo, but that's the earliest we can come. Although you can pay extra for our special speedy service!"

"No no no no no y-you really _don't understand_! He's been… He's been _killing people!_"

"Killing… people?"

At that moment, my closet door was ripped open, away from its hinges, and thrown back like it was a toy. I drop the phone, began to breathe rapidly, and froze at the sight of him.

He spoke, with a voice full of sweet nectar,

"_**I found you**_."

-

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER YEAH  
this chapter is full of 'no one cares rin shut up'  
wow this is the longest chapter ever oh my gosh  
2 more chapters left! that is including the epilogue so i guess thats really one real chapter left ;_;  
man i should just wait until august to update i'm doing this too fast (WEEKLY UPDATES? AAHH)**

**obligatory: i love you guys thank for reviewing and faving yes even those people who never review i love you too i guess  
m-more reviews wouldnt hurt s-so... review please ;_;  
please ;_;**

**i should to that "if i dont get up to 80 reviews i aint updating" thing huh  
dont worry i wont..... but you should do it anyway**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thank again to tsuki-chama for the (FAST) betaing ;3**

* * *

Rin's POV

-

-

He grasped my upper arm so tightly that I thought it was going to snap it in two. I couldn't even feel the blood flow in my fingers anymore…

"L-LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!"

"I won't hurt you, if you don't leave me."

I glare at him, but my glower quickly turns into shock.

His hair was no longer in the amazingly neat ponytail he always had it in. Instead, it was fully loose, reaching his shoulders. But it was chaotic… disorientated… his bangs were almost low enough to hide those iniquitous, blue eyes.

It was bloodcurdling. He looked… exactly like me. It was like looking into a mirror…

And… his clothes… they were stained with blood…!

But, they weren't at the park! Oh my God, did he… did he really kill those people?! They were just walking, minding their own business… oh my God…

At his side, he's holding a knife—

I scream, "Let me go! Let me go let me go _let me go!_" I futilely attempt to jerk my hand away from his hard clutches, thrashing around like a fanatic. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes in pain… and hopelessness.

Len tugged my arm, causing me to fly toward him. I look at him, and fear crawls into my senses. "But if I do that," he said, with a voice like saccharin, "you'll run away again."

Who wouldn't!?

He leans closer to my face, studies my features a bit, and says, "Why aren't you…" And he trails off.

…Why aren't I _what_? What does he want me to do?! "_Let me go—"_

"I know why," he whispers. He smiles sweetly, yet sadistically, which ran a shiver down my spine. "_Angels need to spread their wings, right_?"

I eyes immediately widened as he pushed me up against the wall brutally.

"Yes… yes… that's why you aren't… if I do this, then...!" He giggles excitedly.

I try to move away, but he has me so secured on the wall it was nearly impossible… but even so, I tried my hardest to break free.

"Bear with me," he says.

I gasp as I feel white-hot pain sliding down on top of my shoulder blade. It was the knife… the knife he held in his hand was slowly, leisurely, tearing away at my back, scraping my bone. I shrieked and cried in pain as I felt the burning sensation… Nothing can describe this pain…

As I felt liquid ooze out and trickle down my back, he said, "Now for this one…" And he giggles some more as he stabs my back once again, but on the right side. It hurt much worse than last time... The sharp knife, slithering down my shoulder blade, carving a deep cut down my backside…

I screamed louder than before, and once I did, he snatched out the knife and spun me around. His eyes were barely visible because of his loose hair draping over his ominous face. "You screamed," he said, with is voice quivering, "Heehee… I love it when people scream. You scream the best…"

_I have to get out of here!!_

With the remaining strength I had left in me, I forcefully push him away and ran out of my room, which was missing a door. …But I ran smack right into a wall.

"Ahh…"

…I'm feeling lightheaded… Those deep cuts… I'm already losing too much blood… dammit…

I stumble away drunkenly, and stagger down the hallway.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin," he repeats tunefully behind me.

I heart quickened, but I don't know if it's from the lost of blood, or _him_, or my state of urgency… It didn't matter right now! I-I only have to go to the neighbor's house… just next door… they'll help me! Even if I die before help comes, if I can just make it to their _yard_, then…!

"RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN."

I grasped harshly and hastened my pace. I kept bumping into the walls, losing my sense of balance…

Just next door… I just have to make it next door!

When I reach the stairs, Len continues to say my name like a broken record. I glance behind me, and I see him slowly stalking up to me…!

I take a few steps down the stairs quickly… until I misstep.

I felt my ankle twist in a way it's never meant to, and I tumble down the rest of the steps, landing ruthlessly on the carpet floor.

Ugh…

I wanted to pass out… but if I do… I'll die, right?

I try to move, but my body is too heavy for me…

"HAHAHA RIN RIN RI RI RIN LEN LEN RIN RIN."

Come on… move!

His laughter echoes throughout the house.

I deserved this, didn't I? Even though I knew, I still let him do whatever he wanted to do… Instead of calling the police, or telling anyone, or stopping him myself, I let him go wherever he wanted, because he's my brother. Because I love him…!

Kaito, Meiko, those people who were once alive thirty minutes ago… and Grandma left me… were they sacrifices? Did I sacrifice them so my "brother" can stay with me?

Was it worth it!?

…I don't know… But I have to make things right. I have to tell someone, anyone, about what he's done! Then, they can fix him up, and he'll be back to normal, right?

…I painfully heave myself up, and hang on to the walls for support. My ankle twisted… dammit!

Just… next door…

The door closest to me was the backdoor, so I hop into the kitchen. However, when I heard him stepping down the staircase softly, adrenaline rushes to my head and I try to accelerate my pace. But the faintness was coming back to me and I tumble a bit before catching myself.

_Just through the kitchen, Rin!_

I stumble a little more before, once again, regaining my composure.

_You're almost there…!! If you fall down now… you won't be able to pick yourself up again!_

My legs wobbled with each step I took…

…

…I can't…

I misstep once again, causing myself to spin around and hit my back on one of the lower cabinets, making me cry in pain. The impact made the cookware that was dangling closely to the edge fall over with a loud crash next to me.

I wheezed for air violently, and grabbed my ankle… I-I have to get up…

But I freeze in fear.

I see Len on all fours, bring himself down to my level, saying, "Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin" while tilting his head from one side to another.

I lost all feeling in my legs. Even in my arms. My eyes are fixated on the creeping figure ahead of me, his face like a vicious snake aiming for its prey…

Move! Move move move move! Please!!

His dirty blond hair drapes over his face like curtains, but I can see his crazed eyes peek out from within. And that smile… that menacing, frightening smile… was twitching with excitement.

And I couldn't look away…

When he reaches me, I slide slowly to the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain that occurred on my back. Now he's towering over me, with his shadow looming over my face. I shiver fiercely, not taking off my broad eyes away from him. He grips my arms harshly again and said, "You shouldn't try to run away like that."

I glare at him and thrash around with the little strength that I had left in me. "Why?!" I yelled, "Why are you doing this!?" It was about time I asked him.

He chuckled darkly… then leans closer to me hungrily, "B-Because! You were trapped by Kaito… and then Meiko tried to take me away, and the old hag kept you prisoner, so—"

Grandma? My mind went numb. "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRANDMA—"_

"**I KILLED HER!**" he exclaimed with no hesitation. He giggles feebly and says, "I want to kill everything… I want to kill everyone and everything you know… So that way… we can both be together! Only me and you! And you'll smile—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

He stops midsentence, and stares at me in disbelief.

"GET AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"…**I LOVE YOU—**"

"_**I HATE YOU!!**_"

Those were the magic words. His mouth slightly opens in shock, and his eyes were wider than ever. His grip on my arms was loosened, but I still didn't have the energy to do anything but shout.

"I hate you! I hate you for killing Kaito… for hurting Meiko… those innocent people… and Grandma! You're sick! I hate you! **Get away from me!** **I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!**" I thrashed around like a child, letting tears freely fall down my face and fly off to my little puddle of blood. "_I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU_," I lied, "_**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ME! I HOPE YOU DIE YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD! ...I HATE YOU!!"**_

I took hold of a pan that fell next to me, and with all of my might, I furiously slapped him across the face with it. His head moves slightly, but it puts a dent into the cookware.

I sniffed, and looked at Len heatedly.

But my glare somewhat faltered when I saw his face…

He looked… _sad_.

I never have seen him make this face before… _never_. His lips quivered, and his eyes were bugging out his skull. But… it looked like he was going to _cry_… it was heartbreaking to see him like that, for the first time in my life.

But that didn't last long.

He sniggered quietly… until it became an echoing menacing laughter, contorting his once forlorn look into raging insanity at once. He twitched aggressively, seizing his hair and pulled on it, threatening to yank it off.

But just as quick as it came, his arms feel limp at his sides…

Did he… break again?

"If I can't have you," he says, barely audible, "…**then no one can**."

The next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe.

His hands were compressing my throat.

I try to pry him off… but, like once before, my efforts will go to waste…

No, I still want to live…! I don't want to die… I don't want to die…

I lash around, dancing in my own pool of blood that continued to leak from my back… but no matter what I did, it seemed hopeless…

…

I can't…

…

Breathe…

My eyes are slowly rolling to the back of my head…

…As my world slowly shroud in darkness… My life flashes before me…

_My mom and dad leaving at the airport, with me and Grandma holding hands…_

_Grandma asks me, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"_ _And I respond, "A singer!"_

_How I sang freely and carelessly…_

_My first day in high school…_

_Looking forward to college…_

_The many teachers I had, the many classmates and friends I made…_

… _Neru, Haku… Teto… Miku, Gakupo, Kaito… Meiko, Luka…_

_Our band picture we've taken at our first meeting…_

_Len…_

_Mom…_

…_Dad…_

…_G-Grandma… I'm so sorry…_

…

…

...

* * *

the end

**A/N: just kidding one more chapter left  
o-one more ;_;  
then its all over  
i was gonna end it there but then i was like "hey wait a minute thats kinda ANTI-CLIMATIC ISNT IT"  
why do you feel sorry for len omg you guys are crazy**

**sorry its so SHORT how about this i'll update the last chapter faster okay (maybe)  
obligatory: THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT and telling me to update faster gosh 3 days later isnt good enough for you?  
i love you guys s-so**

**r-review please ;_;  
please? ;_;  
;_;**


	12. Chapter 12

"This is it… the Kagamine residence."

The detective huffed in his cigarette deeply as he exited his old truck. Across the street, he saw a colorful hue of red, blue, and yellow reflecting off the walls of the surrounding residences in the gloomy atmosphere. He also noticed the curious local bystanders, old and young, standing around the scene. He scratched his rigid beard in annoyance as he watched. That was the man's pet peeve; it doesn't matter what happened, just as long as it wasn't them. "People are nosy," he grunted to himself. But the man doesn't know exactly _what_ happened either. He hated when it was like that. It meant that he would be in for something surprising and unbelievable.

It was always the case.

He took in one final breath from the cigarette, threw it on the floor, and thoroughly mashed it into the ground.

The detective rudely walks by the onlookers with contempt, brushing shoulders impolitely (with a few of them instantly fuming at him) and saunters into the house. Inside, there were people standing around, idly chatting with each other gravely. He looks around for his subordinate in the living room… but no luck. Though admittedly, he didn't look very hard.

Seeing as how most of the officers and forensics staff were around the kitchen, he decides to stroll in the same direction. "Excuse me," he says, passing in-between two officers who were occupied in their conversation.

The very instant he stepped into the area; a strong stench reached his nose. "Ugh, what the hell—" His eyes glanced around his environment.

Almost everything was splattered with blood.

From the walls to the floor, to the cookware and even the tiny flower designed cookie jar was dyed with the red fluid. But the area around the sink cabinet was the center of it all. Blood was, almost literally, all over it, as if someone decided to coat it with red paint. And right below it, there was a puddle…

"Sir," someone said next to the detective, "take this." He handed him a facemask, and the detective thankfully took it from him, promptly putting it over his face.

"Thanks. I've been looking for you, Junior."

"Junior? Sir, I've been working with you for two years…"

"When you pass _ten_ years, I'll acknowledge you as my colleague, but until then…" He turned his head to the blood splatter, "What happened here?"

"You think that's bad? You should have been here before the tech guys showed up." The detective looked at him questionably. "…You see the area around the cabinet? The one below the sink, I mean."

"Yeah."

"Well… when we first got here… I-I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it."

"Okay…" he swallowed. "Well, there were… guts…"

"…Guts?"

Junior cleared his throat and continued, "Y-Yeah. You know, guts."

"Be more specific."

"Ah, well… if you really want me to be more _specific_, then, there were insides lying on the floor. Y-You know… intestines, kidney, stomach, liver…" He fought the oncoming urge to heave as he pictured the scene in his head. He looked at his superior, "Do I really have to go on?!"

The detective pinched the bridge of his nose, "No no, that's fine… Sheesh, what the hell…?"

"Yeah… some other insides were thrown around the kitchen too, which explains the blood everywhere…"

"I said 'it's fine'. You don't have to tell me anymore about it."

"S-Sorry."

"Ugh…" If he could smell the disgusting odor, he thought, he was sure he'd hurl inside his mouth a little. "Anyway, does anyone know what happened? And what about the body?"

Junior shook his head, "There was no body found… and no one really knows what happened. When we looked around the house for evidence, we found a bat inside the bushes with blood. But the blood was dry."

"It was outside wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but sir, it was old, dried blood. The specialists say that it must have been weeks since the person last used it."

"I see," he paused, "Is this related to the student's body found at the park? You know, the one that was reported missing just a few weeks ago?"

"We don't really know about that yet, sir. The only thing we probably know is that's related to the murder of the shovel store owner. The shovel found at the scene was the store owner's brand."

The detective nodded his head in thought. "It must be related. We got calls of random people murdered right down the street from the park, leading to here."

"That's what I think too, sir. But they have to perform autopsies for the causes of death, just to be sure."

Abruptly, a police officer silently strides up to them with a stern look on his face, "Sorry to interrupt, but we found a body in the basement." He pointed to the men and women carrying a body bag out the door. "It's an elderly woman. We believe it's the victim's grandmother. They confirmed her death to be from blood loss."

"Blood loss?" The veteran detective asked.

"Her throat was slit with a knife, along with multiple stab wounds. Our guess is that she was taken to the basement closet and—"

"She died there?"

The officer strictly nodded his head. "Another thing. The girl who discovered the crime scene… We asked her a few questions before we let her go. She said that she received a text message from the possible victim. She told us that it read, 'Help me'. Of course, that's when she came over," he points to the bloody mess, "And saw this."

"How awful," Junior said solemnly.

After a long, deafening silence between the three, the detective cleared his throat. "We'll question the girl tomorrow. I'm sure she's too shaken up to answer any of our questions right now…"

The office dismissed himself, and so did Junior. The detective stood, silently gazing at the disturbing scene in front of him. "Only a high schooler, huh…?"

* * *

She couldn't sleep well. In fact, she didn't sleep at all. She knew if she did, she'd have nightmares…

The scene was still in her head…

_When she arrived, the door was off its hinges on the ground on their lawn. "Oh no," she whispered. Her mouth ran dry when she stared into the house. Unfortunately, she couldn't see anything. It was pitch black… it was like a portal to another dimension… Not even the outside light can penetrate the darkness__._

_Miku shook her head violently, telling herself that she shouldn't be hesitant. _

_She stepped into the house._

_It was murky… and silent. The atmosphere around her was almost sucking her in within its deep anonymity. Each foot step was like a clap of thunder, echoing throughout the unlit ominous room._

"_R-Rin?" Her voice came out dryly. She blindly touched the walls and furniture for some kind of light switch as she wondered deeper._

_Suddenly, she reached a doorway, and found one__._

_She flipped it on…_

A middle aged woman with brilliant scarlet curls opened the door, causing Miku to jump slightly. But she was glad the woman came before she remembered the worst part of it all…

She tightly wrapped her blankets around her.

"Alright," the woman greeted while sitting across from Miku, crossing her arms, "Let's start with your name."

"…Miku Hastune."

"Miku, how well do you know the victim?" She asked unsympathetically.

"Not… very well…

"And her relative? The old woman, I mean."

"I don't even know her name…"

"I see." She jotted down some notes on her miniature notebook then continued, "Well, Miku, you seem to know the following people: Kaito, Meiko, and Rin, who happen to be victims. Are these crimes related?"

Miku sucked in her lips. "…Possibly."

"They seem to revolve around you—"

"No," she said at once, surprising the investigator, "Not me. It's… Rin…"

"Rin, huh…" She shifted nosily in her seat, grunting and sighing. "Can you tell me what's been happening?"

'_Where do I start?'_ She asked herself. So many things been going on this year, with the drama, then her band, then her friends… she doesn't even know how to begin. She licked her lips and gazed at the investigator. "… Well, we came to the police station to report our friend was missing—"

"After that."

Miku blinked at her sudden interruption then continued, "Um… At school, Meiko told us to meet up really quick, and…" She trailed off looking down at her stiff thighs.

"And?"

"Well, it was about Rin's brother…"

"She has a brother?"

"Er, no… it was actually a robot…"

"A robot?"

The emerald-haired girl started to be become annoyed at the investigators uncaring attitude and constant straightforward inquiries. "Yes."

The investigator chucked halfheartedly. "May I ask, what kind of robot was it?"

The way he asked the question made Miku yell in response, "I'm serious! He was a robot! I saw him breakdown myself!"

"Calm down," she said simply, "I never said I didn't believe you." Miku glared at the woman out of irritation, but did as she said, and became calm. "What kind of robot was it? Do you know where it is?"

She shook her head. "No…he 'broke', so I'm guessing Rin threw it away… Since that day, she never said anything about him. And of course I don't know what _kind of robot_ he is."

"…I see… the victim sent you a text message, correct?"

"Yeah… I didn't have my phone around me… I-I was too busy doing something else…"

"What were you doing?"

"It's private."

"Hmm…" She inscribed more notes on her notepad, longer than usual, before talking again, "Do you have any idea as to who or why someone would do this to your friends?"

She shuffled in her seat uncomfortably as tears were started to build up in her eyes. "Not really… I mean, Len, the robot, knew where Kaito was… but Meiko and Rin," she turned red as she sniffed and dug her face into her hands, "I-I have no idea…!"

The woman reached over and rubbed her hand on Miku's back for comfort, "Hey, when you find out anything, just let us know, alright?"

Miku's response was incomprehensible; only quivering weeps of sorrow escaped her shaking body.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

Miku slowly stood up, struggling to hold in her sobs. "Please…" She wiped her wet tearstained cheeks, "Please… at least find her body… i-if she's…"

The woman held open the door for her while she said, "We'll try."

It didn't sound to reassuring, Miku thought. But she nodded her head anyway, before leaving the confined room. It was the only thing that put her heart at ease, at least, for a little while longer.

* * *

Multiple weeks has passed since he carried her in.

They saw it as an opportunity to prove how advanced their science and technology were.

Every single staff and employee in the building has been waiting for this day. All eyes were on their test subject, sparkling with glee as they were all in high spirits. Some even came with ordered pizza for the possible celebration.

If it isn't a success, at least they have good food.

A white coated, dark-haired young woman elatedly laid her arm on one of their products. "It's about to begin!" She stared at his neatly tied hair cheerfully, "Aren't you excited?"

The boy nodded his head slowly.

"Okay! Turn on the power!"

"Turn on the power!" Someone repeated.

Everyone was still when they heard the electricity build inside the wired walls of the building. In a swift motion, the elderly man in charge of the mission walked in front of the thing they're excited for. He lifted his hand, and signaled it to the secretaries at the computer. They complied, and input information into each individual computer.

The elderly man waited until they were done to unplug the main cord from its headphones.

And now they wait. Eyes were unblinking, glasses were shining with excitement, mouths were hushed, lips were sealed, until…

She shot open her big, azure, soulless eyes.

"…_K-Kagamine Rin has started."_

The room exploded with merriment in an instant. They applauded, patted each other on the back, and passed out sodas, juices, and food immediately, repeating "It was a success! It's a success!"

One of the scientists toasted with another, "Man, that young girl is very lucky."

"I agree. Found on the brink of death, disemboweled and everything! Yikes…"

He laughed, "Yes yes! And look at that, she was discovered by one of _our_ products, and her life was saved! This just proves that our knowledge is, indeed, the best."

The other man took a gulp of his drink. "Yes, but unfortunately, she still doesn't have the most important part fixed…"

"Ah, well," He turned towards the boy, who was chatting to the elderly man. "Blame him for it. He was _very_ eager to see her again, up and walking. If we wanted to fix the most vital part now, she'd still be in the operation room, and we wouldn't be celebrating right now."

"Haha, right? A 'heart' takes forever to make. But, enough about that. Let's celebrate, without the talk of work, eh?"

"Agreed!" And they clink their glass together.

--

"Oh… of course you can," the elderly man responded, "But we'll need her again to make the—"

"But you don't right now, do you…?"

The man chuckled, "Heh, I don't. You can take her into the white room, if you want."

Without another word, the boy pulled her stiff body from the area. Her feet dragged on the ground heavily as he impatiently lead the way. The scientist cheered loudly once again when the two of them brushed past.

--

He closed the door and locked it. When he turns to look at her, she remains at the same spot, staring motionlessly straight ahead of her, like an elegant life-sized doll

Like how he imagined her. A doll… it wasn't an angel, but dolls are fine too. Maybe, perhaps, it was even better.

He smiled at her, "Sorry about that, Rin. I know how you don't like large crowds." He sauntered up to her and gently twists her blond locks in his finger. "Don't worry; we'll be living soon…"

She remains staring blankly ahead of her unseeingly.

"Huh? Oh, you don't have to apologize to me. You were lying, right? _Hahahahahaha_, you're such a bad lair, Rin." He touches her cold cheek, which felt like steel. "See, now we'll definitely be together…

Just you and me."

He drops his hand and laughs quietly. "O-Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you… I sort of tinkered with you while the Masters took breaks. Oh, but not too much that they'd notice." He slanted his head, "I wonder if it works. You don't mind me trying, do you? No?"

He grinned, and then his lips moved so rapidly, that a slight flicker in the eye would make anyone miss it.

Recognition appeared on her emotionless features as the data was being transferred from her eyes to her memory unit. Then,

She smiled.

Len's excited grin broadened. It was _his_ smile; the smiled he remembered, the smile he wanted to see again and again… a true smile that would touch her vacant eyes.

He tightly hugged her frosty, rigid body happily, but her arms reminded lifelessly at her side.

Her smile faltered as soon as he hugged her.

She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't remember anything. Who is this boy? After all, she knows nothing of before she was awakened to a room full of strangers. Did she have a life before? A life full of familiar faces?

Apparently not, since her memory bank is empty.

_The boy was laughing while he hugged her tighter._

…Even if she did have a "life", she can never go back to it.

Never…

Never…

She was stuck with this unknown boy for her whole life (?), for decades, for centuries to come…

She felt nothing as she processed this to herself.

But yet, even with her vacant, expressionless face… a single tear, going unnoticed by the boy, glistens in her eye…

And it slowly rolls down her cheek.

**.the end.**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: its over folks ;_;**

**s-so... what do you think about it? great? okay? stop writing you are a terrible person?  
tbh, it was fun writing this... this chapter gave me such a bad taste in my mouth i had to take a break and eat ice cream  
this is could be a prequel to kokoro except not really**

**the only thing i regret is not giving kaito more character. he died in like, what, chapter 4?? LOL KAITO you fag  
i was gonna have either rin or len die, but ending this is better... i think...**

**also, of course, thank you guys SO much for your support and telling me to update faster. without you guys, i woudn't have finished so quickly. i truely and honestly love every single one of you. even the ones who dont reveiw, but read it nonetheless. there's been a total of about 1200+ hits in the first chapter, and 400 people didnt bother with the 2nd chapter ;_;**

**so the ultimate question, will i write more fanfictions?  
maybe... they wont be like this though, i think.  
i had an idea for a fanfiction but unfortunatly, someone else is writing something similar. and i dont want to "do it anyway" because that would make me look like a jerk**

**someone suggested i do alice human sacrifice, and i could since i planned it out already (more than 4 chapters worth i can assure you)... i kinda want to do a daughter of evil fic but not a SUMMARY LIKE A LOT OF THEM ARE but i want to... you know... expand on the whole thing. daily stuff and whatnot. not something where you might as well just watch the PV**

**you guys pick for me... i dont know what to do... and you better not say "OH IT DOESNT MATTER TO ME :D" because i will kill you  
if you say "DO BOTH AT THE SAME TIME 8D" then i will hope you die a thousand deaths then i'll consider it**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE SUCCESSFUL STORY!! (and thank you tsuki-chama you are just way awesome for words ;_;)  
if you have any questions, dont hesitate to ask! (thanks again)  
**


End file.
